


Gundam00旧文合集

by mermer (mercurix)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurix/pseuds/mermer
Summary: 1.《本能》原作向/Michael Trinity × Johann Trinity2.《Homocellular Creature》原作向/Revive→Bring or Bring × Revive?3.《I need more affection than you know》原作向/Setsuna × Lockon × Setsuna4.《藏獒阿里的幸福生活》养狗现paro/Ali × Johann5.《肥美的大喵》猫变人AU/Kitten Ali Al-Saachez × Johann Trinity6.《喵舌头是温柔的凶器》猫变人AU/Kitten Ali Al-Saachez × Johann Trinity7.《面团》中学AU/Hallelujah × ♀Michael8.《私人陪护上门服务》包养AU/Ali × Johann9.《 I want your fingers on my tongue》上班族AU/Michael×Johann, Graham→Lockon, Allelujah×Tieria10.《教师节》三赖子小学AU/Graham Aker centric11.《机智的约翰》俄罗斯童话paro/Ali × Johann12.《围裙》日升街AU/Ali Al Saachez × Johann Trinity13.《开封菜》日升街AU14.《万圣节》炼铜AU/little Ali Al-Saachez × Johann Trinity15.《少女心》高中AU/Johann Trinity→Ali Al Saachez16.《欢迎来到三赖子集会》牧场物语风之集会AU/Ali Al-Saachez × Johann Trinity17.《精灵贼》LOTRO AU/Ali × Johann18.《每个精灵姑娘都想去瑞文戴尔买丝袜！》LOTRO AU19.《法师离了珠宝匠简直活不了！》LOTRO AU20.《霍真普鲁兹老爷其人》LOTRO AU
Relationships: Ali al Saachez/Johann Trinity, Lockon Stratos/Setsuna F. Seiei, Michael Trinity/Johann Trinity, Tieria Erde/Allelujah Haptism





	1. 本能

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作向  
> Michael Trinity × Johann Trinity

作为一个不合格的妹控，Michael Trinity有一千条理由为自己辩解。比如设定年龄19岁的他长期相处过的女性真人就只有Nena，比如上了Ptolemaios后只顾吐嘈对方的meister而没来得及发现船上不止战术指导一个D cup，再比如伙食受客观条件限制时大叫想吃肉总比安抚没甜食就暴走的小妹来得轻松。

如果认真统计过，Nena说着「最喜欢Miha哥了」扑过来挽胳膊，跟为点鸡毛蒜皮小事就与Michael乱嚷一通的次数其实不相上下。

Michael的性格做不来宽容安抚妹妹的事，更不会像某些喜看loli怒颜的恶趣味大叔一样表情平稳地运用言语调戏。他通常会做的就是和Nena针尖麦芒地相互嘲笑到白热化，然后等实在看不下去的Johann过来问你们有完没完，Trinity家老二老三就会一起嚷大哥好讨厌哦——原来兄妹感情来自于共犯间的认同感。

所以Michael很多次感觉到自己宠着Nena是假象自己和Nena被Johann捧在手心才是真。

设定年龄19岁、时不时想要捏捏妹妹的脸颊再向哥哥撒个娇的小男人会尽量不去考虑复杂的事，只要为眼前的小琐碎偶尔烦恼就好。

逛过Ptolemaios回来后Michael开始没事嘀咕CB某meister的性别问题，还拽妹妹的辫子问Veda里有没有写紫色四眼究竟是男是女。

Nena撅嘴说自己进去才不是为了看那种无聊的事——其实还不就是进去玩。

Michael就放开揪住红茶色头发的手指，表情恍惚，说还是好在意，早知道就亲眼确认一下了。

Nena下巴快要落下来，大声谴责Miha哥居然对那种半调子的家伙感兴趣。

Michael便一脸认真说Nena还不是亲了那个中东人。

Nena愣了半秒，撇嘴说我这边又不是第一次。

Michael愣了一秒半，点头说是哦反正不是第一次。

然后两边都罕见地沉默，直到Johann端蜜瓜火腿（真空包装）过来才出声。

——啊！甜食！

——啊！肉！

Ragna对Trinity的投资可说无微不至，从拟GN-drive到中古HARO，从舰内大型自动厨房到数字图书馆，三人从任务到私人、从精神到物质的需求基本可以得到满足。Michael倒是很少会把信息处理机插在舰内局域网上看adult video之类，但最近偷亲Nena的机会变少，往Johann房间跑的次数就越来越多了。

第一次是Michael趴Nena床边窥妹妹睡颜被偶尔路过的Johann发现然后强行拖走（何等失态）。

Johann像拎猫一样把Michael弄到铺了墨蓝条纹毯子的人工重力床上，说，Nena是妹妹，你捏她脸还说得过去，变态一样蹲在卧室里就很要命了。

Michael揉着脖子后面被揪痛的肉，嘟囔着设定年龄19岁也很要命啊。

Johann扶额一分钟，叹气说实在不行我帮你吧。

Michael惊了三秒，确定自己没听错，就笑得像只小野猫，伸手勾了Johann的脖子往下拉。

一开始Johann所谓的我帮你大概是指单方面抚慰，但Michael坚持两人相互来做比较公平，顺便抢了好多和Nena的过家家游戏无法比拟的深吻，还在大哥疑似中东人的深色皮肤上弄了很多牙印。

第二天Johann有点黑眼圈地皱眉出现在早餐桌上时Michael神清气爽而满足地笑了。在那之后Michael再没像偷窥狂一样钻研Nena卧室电子锁密码，而是注意不要让Johann腿根的青紫痕迹越过短裤线了。

共犯间的认同感很好用——至少对Michael来讲是这样。隔三岔五的行为兼有偷情的刺激和日常的温度，伦理观什么的与其说被抛在一边，不如说不曾在他脑中成形过。总之在与Johann一次次肌肤重叠中他逐渐进化到平时理所当然偶尔死皮赖脸的状态，过程中没有过分粘腻的语言（没人教过他这些），事后倒是学会了心平气和找大哥讨论生活琐碎——绝对谈不上正常的现状，却意外地令人安心。

Ptolemaios游玩之行对于平时没机会接触家族以外真人的Michael大概还是过分欢乐了，经过蜜瓜火腿事件后他时常会欠抽地表示一下自己对CB某眼镜meister兴趣不减。不止当着Nena的面，更在Johann面前，并非轻描淡写而是（半假装 ）郑重其事地提出来。直到Johann打开舰上信息库告诉他说其他三人的老底不都写在这里吗但那一位的真实身份大概不会公开给我们，Michael却噗地笑出来说Tieria Erde这名字猛一看上去好象地球·地球诶。

最近Miha哥变得不可爱了，还总是那么KY。——Nena  
越来越搞不懂Michael心里在想什么，糟糕我兄长失格了。——Johann

Johann有试着在弟弟来自己房间时提到，任务当前，不要每天想着半对立势力的meister纠结于奇怪的问题。但话刚出口他就发现自己犯了错误。Michael忽略掉兄长的肺腑之言只专注于轻咬前端并用舌头加重折磨，Johann只好把后面的说教咽回肚子里，早知道从一开始就不要纵容这小鬼，但一件件深究到头会发现一切巧得仿佛该死的命运安排，他只好放弃思考，无奈地让身体随波逐流直至脑中一片空白。

「呐，其实大哥是中东人吧？」——今天的Michael意外地前戏做很长。  
『……不要开这么无聊的玩笑。』——虽然Johann倒是不讨厌这样。  
「我么，大概是东欧那边的，高加索人之类。」——白皙却很有筋肉的身体压上去。  
『Michael你又看了奇怪的东西啊？』——体温带来的真实感弥消了人工重力的虚浮。  
「因为大哥肤色很深啊。」——沾满体液的手指滑入晒也晒不到的地方。  
『你要把Nena亲过的CB小鬼……和我放在一起嘲笑吗。』——不知不觉发展成受方的失落靠吐嘈来掩饰。  
「……其实只有Nena可以进入Veda对不对？」——抽出手指的一刻Michael表情严肃起来。  
『！…Michael！』——被进入的瞬间Johann却仿佛被抽空般惊骇、茫然。

于是那次有些过分激烈，Johann用缺氧的脑子吃力地想着明明流了这么多汗身体里的水分都消耗得差不多了呀为什么眼睛还像要决堤一样涨得难受呢。

Michael气息不匀地发出一个诧异的音节，随即又抹去兄长的泪水，指尖滑过古铜色脸上的两颗痣，又点湿了自己左眼下方。

和不同肤色不同发色不同长相比起来，色素沉淀只能算是巧合中的巧合，什么也说明不了。所以Michael此刻孩子气十足（放任一点说是浪漫加狗血？）的行为，本质上没有任何意义。

尽管如此Johann还是伸手拥住弟弟，揽了墨蓝色脑袋放在颈窝，抱紧了不放开。

其实最开始，从Michael被Nena拉出米汤似的营养液，然后两人雀跃地跑去写有Johann名字的培养胶囊那刻起，Trinitiy就相互拥有彼此。

如果不是血将我们联系在一起，那么大概，是本能。

END


	2. Homocellular Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作向  
> Revive→Bring or Bring × Revive?

Revive Revival从来都不觉得双胞胎有必要从一个模子里刻出来。你看Healing粘着Ribbons时根本就像国王身边的小猫，Tieria的暴言和 Regene比起来就什么都算不上了，听说Lyle Dylandy是个爱玩视频play的烟鬼（和他哥的保姆性格完全两样），Anew被洗了脑送去CB后与自己的联系也只剩下脑量子波定位而已，所以 Bring和Divine的存在对Revive来说简直就是扯蛋。

他没法容忍Divine长着Bring的脸用Bring的声音说话还顶着一头蠢毛。有次他光顾着端饭盒往房间冲而没注意Regene伸出的脚，结果被绊得 飞起来，整个人都不幸地扑到了Divine身上。在洒满排骨煲饭的地板上骂骂咧咧地纠缠挣扎了十几秒后，Revive不情愿地发现Divine的骨架和肌 肉摸起来都和Bring没啥区别。当那混蛋爬起来拍净身上的饭粒，叹了口气，用Bring不曾有过的淡然表情说下次小心时，Revive简直想宰了他。

Bring，Bring，Bring，冷漠外表下包藏着一颗温柔心（呸）的Bring，在Revive疯狂的湿吻之后总会皱起眉，眼神却里带着点困惑，他 常问Revive是不是想Anew了，回答从来都是闭嘴给我好好动。Revive有一点点感激高傲的Ribbons选择把自己和Bring派往A- laws，而不是干脆派两只小红毛过来。他挺喜欢在Gadessa用光束枪瞄准的感觉，联邦食堂的自贩机每隔一周更换新品种饮料，调戏Lindt少佐也不 失为趣事一件。最让他着迷的大概是士官宿舍内窄小的淋浴间（据说狭室所带来的密闭感能很大程度地增强快感，他试过好几次，确实如此！），Bring修长的 身材在那套暗绿制服映衬下也显得更加挺拔，Revive快爱死这份新工作了。

作为Innovator，凌驾于人类之上，做自己想做的，一切都像在度假！直到那个讨厌的中东小鬼开着0 Gundam打破这一切，而Ribbons又开始催促他们去抢那台MS，他才觉得世界挺糟糕。在更衣室里咆哮着发完一通牢骚后，Revive抬眼望向 Bring安静的脸，突然发现，自己所深爱的旅伴，已经不会像从前一样，在模拟战后递给自己一根棒糖了。

Revive从来都不觉得长得一样有什么好。虽然最初的最初，他看到Trinity家色彩缤纷的小傻瓜们从2号3号培养胶囊里爬出来浑身还湿漉漉来不及擦 干就踉踉跄跄往1号胶囊跑，就有嘲笑他们的冲动。他眼睛弯成新月，肩膀抖得像筛糠，想笑却发现整罐营养液都跟着自己一起颤动，他向左侧过脑袋看着同只罐子 里Anew平和无邪的表情和她的B cup，觉得一点意思都没有，于是又望向右边。隔了两层玻璃他看到一抹鲜亮的红色，一个美好的完成体，从那一刻开始，他迫不及待要出去了。

Tieria一出罐子就被送往CB，为此Regene郁闷了好一阵子。很久之后Anew也被送去同样的地方，Revive却依然沉浸在A-laws蜜月 中，乐此不疲地取笑Bring说那个法兰西笨蛋和你一样是红毛哟。在A-laws他深切感受到Bring只是表情不太丰富且寡言少语，真正的炽热和温柔从 来都藏在心里。表面上忠实执行任务，与Revive独处时还是会悄悄问，攻击Ptolemaios时有没有顾及到Anew。  
Revive不在乎地耸肩，说，开枪前可没空确定她在舰上哪个位置。  
Bring表情严肃起来，说，她是你妹妹，我们都是Innovator。  
Revive撅起嘴，说，Tieria也是，哪天你遇上他了，也要考虑这些吗。  
Bring沉默了两秒，说， Tieria会明白的，Innovator要一同完成使命。  
Revive咬着下唇苦笑，说，那么在一切结束前，谁也不许死。  
Bring的吻落在Revive额头上，什么也没有说。  
Revive也不太想承认，Aeolia造双胞胎的初衷，根本与温馨无关。

到后来不该发生的还是发生了。Revive在夜空中看着Garazzo（原本和Gadessa是多么般配，从名字到外形）在Seraphim的炮管下爆炸，湮灭在紫灰色浓烟中，脑海里却接收到Ribbons的撤退信号，他第一次发现，Innovator也如此无力。

Revive恨透了Ribbons把Divine连同新MA都送到A-laws的决定，虽然不知道他是否从一开始就有这打算，但想要0 Gundam的心思不可能有变。  
他讨厌看到Divine的脸，讨厌听到那个声音，因为有个人再也没办法回来告诉自己，同类有多么宝贵。

Revive觉得自己有点想念Anew了。  
他把脸埋在胳膊里，轻轻地哭了起来。

END


	3. I need more affection than you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作向  
> Setsuna×Lockon×Setsuna

Setsuna F Seiei的鬼点子从一开始就傻得可笑。

一开始他对Lockon说牛奶喝完了，后者一点也没犹豫就从被炉里起来走向鞋柜找钥匙。  
他追上去，无视掉Lockon连续两次的“不用啦”，就跑出门一起等电梯。

在便利店，Lockon答应他的要求先去冰柜拿了牛奶和酒，而他在收银台扭来扭去，把安全套藏在Vodka瓶子后面，最后付帐的年长男人只是装没看见。

他们默默走到门口，Lockon找他要钥匙，他愣了，两人一起掏完口袋，他没等对方说出什么就回头往便利店跑。  
他没看到Lockon无奈地举起双手叹着气叫他名字的模样。

回来时他喘得像条小狗，Lockon只是苦笑着看他把钥匙插进锁孔，肩膀痉挛了很小一个幅度。

Lockon脱了鞋拿着Vodka进被炉，他脱了鞋拿着便利店袋子进厨房。  
回到客厅时Lockon正用左手撑着下巴看电视，Vodka没开。  
他试探地问吃苹果吗，Lockon就懒洋洋趴到桌上说，啊……要兔子形的。  
他把兔子苹果连盘放上矮桌，Lockon却挑起眉毛说还真的啊。  
因为Lockon说了啊，他在心里念叨，注视着边从鼻子里笑出声来边用手指捏苹果起来吃的男人。  
他把牙签递过去说今天早点睡吧，Lockon愣了一下还是接了，问为什么。  
他说喝了牛奶有点困，Lockon开始用牙签插苹果，说，原来是对自己说啊。  
他又补上句Lockon也早点睡，对方却嗯了两声就往桌上趴。

睡前要刷牙，他这么说着，Lockon却紧闭着眼。  
他轻轻叫着Lockon的名字，忍不住伸手去摸头发。  
Lockon哼了声干嘛，仍然闭着眼。  
他说，不要这么睡，得到的答案是我没睡。他有点沮丧随即又追问那你在干嘛，Lockon沉默了。  
他犹豫了一下，去碰那比自己白得多的鼻尖。Lockon一缩鼻子，他手指就抖了一下。  
冰的，他像是在对自己说。这次Lockon睁开眼问他在干嘛，他重复着，Lockon好冰。  
Lockon勾起一点嘴角，说冰柜冷死了，他却又问了一遍之前的问题。为什么不去睡呢。

Lockon苦笑了一下说，没什么，我这就去。然后坐起来愣了三秒，起身走向卧室。  
他把手伸进口袋，碰到安全套，跟着走过去。  
Lockon回头说Setsuna晚安。他抬头问今天我可以睡这里吗。  
Lockon沉默了很久，说………………挤。他马上拿出早就编好的理由说那边的床单还没晾干。  
结果Lockon丢下一句你睡我这我睡客厅，就飞快地出了卧室。  
他提高了点音量说，我有事想问你，Lockon回过头。  
他拿出安全套问，这个要怎么用。

这次的沉默比上次更久。但最后Lockon说，套在生殖器上，又补充说，我想应该有说明书，你自己研究。  
他歪了歪头，把安全套递过去，问，套？  
Lockon僵硬了一下，干笑着说，像恐怖分子套头一样。  
他低下头，有点被这个词打击到。Lockon赶紧边说嗯就是这样别睡太晚边退后。  
他连忙追过去，Lockon转身就走，被他拽住衣角。  
Lockon从他手上拿过安全套放进抽屉，说，Setsuna，睡吧？………………一起。  
他嗯了一声，紧紧抱住有些难堪地挠着头发的男人。

钻进被窝时，Lockon有点别扭地说，Setsuna，放……………………手？于是他抱得更紧。  
Lockon有点放弃地，努力想要睡着，他却努力用很拙劣地手法在摸。  
Setsuna！Lockon叫着，跳起来， 想了想，扶住他肩膀，说，Setsuna，你听我说。  
他有点懵地应了一声，Lockon？  
但Lockon似乎根本不知道自己要说什么，只是重复着，我明白…………但……虽然我明白……但…………  
于是他伸长了脖子，舔Lockon嘴唇，让那男人又叫了起来，扶着他肩膀拉开距离。  
Lockon说，我知道了……我下次买个假人给你…总之…………对不起……总之……  
他沉默地低下头，然后听到那个不懂安慰的男人说，我喜欢你哟Setsuna……但……  
Lockon突然闭眼以非常快的速度用自己的嘴唇撞上他的。

他就这么被Lockon堵住，没有深入，力道却大得令他无法动弹。  
四秒后他被放开，听见Lockon嘘了一口气，说，就是这样，然后擅自躺下。  
他红着脸嗯了半天，结结巴巴地说晚安，躺在Lockon旁边，把衣角握在手里，闭上眼。

END


	4. 藏獒阿里的幸福生活

**00**

阿里是只红毛藏獒，在西藏神话里是神犬，是活佛的坐骑，是上天派来的使者，是牧民的保护神，聚三美集五德于一身。

“您看它金红的毛色，是百年不遇的珍品！养在家中还有逢凶化吉招财进宝之神效！”

阿里被破旧的红毯包得严严实实，只露出个脑袋，它沐浴在喇嘛的唾沫星子里扭动了几下，眯起眼困惑地望着面前与自己毛色相同的精悍男人。

男人的胡子上挂了霜，咧嘴笑时犬齿却在闪光。他用粗大的手指搔了搔阿里的下巴，又拉拉耳朵，让它有点不自在，却没处躲。

“行了，就要它。”

**01**

银行小职员约翰腿上趴个绒绒的红毛团，左手毛巾右手奶瓶，表情一半温柔一半无奈。

刚才扔垃圾却在门口发现个蒙牛的瓦楞纸箱子，还以为是菜场哪位大妈好心送的红菜薹，搬进屋一拆却发现里头是个活物。那小家伙看上去还不满两个月，却精神得很，汪了一声就跳出来挂约翰裤腿上乱蹭，比见了亲妈还亲。

约翰心砰砰跳着，赶紧蹲下去摸它脑袋，却发现箱子里还有张卡片。

——新年礼物！阿里·阿尔·撒谢斯

撒谢斯这名字总觉得挺熟，不是在菜场推销信用卡时从大妈嘴里听过就是在银行做盘点时在储蓄帐户上见过，约翰满头雾水地想了半天还是决定放弃，低头看看那粘自己脚边撒欢的小东西，忍不住把它抱了起来。

幼犬在他手中欢快地吐着舌头，好象在说还要摸摸，约翰一照办，它就歪起脑袋，享受似的闭上眼睛，尾巴还到处乱摇。

约翰觉得自己的心被击中啦。

“……那叫你阿里行吗……阿里？”

“汪！”

**02**

银行小职员约翰把钥匙插进锁孔，小心翼翼地转了一圈然后把门拉开条3厘米的缝，门却冷不丁被拨开，身长1米的大狗一跃而出，把他扑倒在门外。

“……阿里乖……能不能先放开啊妈妈要被压……扁……啦……”

带斑点的大舌头在约翰脸上来来回回舔过七八遍才算完事，约翰推开阿里，摇摇晃晃地站起来拍拍廉价西装上的灰又拍拍狗头把同居者重新领进屋。关门时他想楼道里搞不好还会有人看到所以明天还是直接进门好啦，最近回家被阿里扑成习惯了，加上每晚固定散步也让身子骨多少变结实了点，换做三个月前的自己铁定摔成脑震荡。

不过这狗也忒邪乎了，才三个月，就像发面馒头似的，从个小不点一直长到能压死人的个头，饭量也在蹭蹭往上长。约翰渐渐觉得工资不够用了奖金不够用了存折上的数字也在一点一点减少，但打了多年光棍后尝到了养家糊口的滋味，总有种奇妙的自豪感。

晚上牵着阿里走在街上时约翰又听见自己肚子叫了，昨天的剩饭加骨头汤热了热都给了阿里，自己就一包方便面果然是不够的，好在这附近摆摊卖小吃的还挺多。他这么想着，一个不注意手里的绳子又紧了，整个人被拖着跑了好几米，终于在蛋饼摊子前停了下来。

“两块一个！要几个？”

做饼的大妈熟练地往蛋皮里包着粉丝。

“……二十个。”

“哎哟您一个人吃得完吗？带回去冷了味道可不好呢……”

“我只吃一个，”约翰低头看了看伸着舌头摇着尾巴滴着哈喇子的阿里，苦笑了一下，“它十九个。”

“行行，给你们现做！”

大妈微笑把手上刚包好的一个蛋饼铲起来递到阿里嘴边。

“我做你吃，咱比比谁快！”

**03**

街边乘凉的老大爷早已习惯在傍晚时分看到个年轻人被狗拖着跑了，今天狗却赖地上不走，周围10米内居然还一个小吃摊都没有倒是挺稀罕。

“阿里怎么啦？…快起来吧别总趴着……刚才不就是个博美么，个子那么小只会乱叫，没啥好怕的……起来吧妈妈这就给你买蛋饼好吗……”

任约翰怎么哄，阿里都只知道把脑袋埋胳膊圈里趴地上呜呜发抖。其实两周前约翰买了宠物狗图鉴回来看，发现阿里不是什么乡下土狗子而叫藏獒，连幼崽都要顶自己几个月工资，就受宠若惊地下决心要养好它了。可图鉴上没写传说中的神犬还怕小博美的呀，果然传说啥的还是不能信么。

“美人儿出来遛狗啦？”

约翰被吹在耳边的暖湿气息吓了一跳，转身一看果然是那个和阿里一个毛色的男人。没错，其实这人才叫阿里·阿尔·撒谢斯，其实那卡片上后面一排是签名。早在去年秋天，蹲了三天菜场拉不到一个信用卡客户的约翰斗胆插进大妈们的谈话里问这条街上最大的大款是谁时，就知道了他。  
“撒总！”  
“撒爷！”  
“阿里哥！”  
“哎哟集团老总！”  
“收保护费的！”  
当时约翰没会过来，其实都是一个人，而这人每个月农历十五都要跑去银行存上个几千，不拉来做VIP简直可惜，但约翰在银行里隔着柜台和玻璃，也没到能给人介绍理财产品的级别，被派去菜场做信用卡推销时就更没机会了。

但就是这个人，却把阿里送给了自己，动机不明。约翰对这份给自己带来不少欢乐增添不少麻烦的礼物总体上还算满意，但最近散步路过蛋饼摊被大妈告知有人给阿里付了三个月饼钱又是怎么回事呢。

“刚才遇到个博美，大概是被吓到了，就一直趴地上不肯起来，急死我了。”

“这有啥好急的，让我来。”

大款力气也大吗，撒谢斯弯下腰，挺轻松地就把阿里捞起来了。四条狗腿在空中乱摆着，他却丝毫不受影响，径直往约翰家方向走，约翰惊了惊也跟了上去。

到家时阿里居然睡着了，就被撒谢斯随意放在床边。约翰倒了杯水递过去，转身又去找了条毛巾被给阿里搭肚子上。

“今天真的谢谢您了，不然它在街上要趴个一晚上我还真没办法……”

“没关系啦举手之劳！养它挺辛苦吧？”

“……其实也还好，我挺喜欢它的。”

“不然我们一起养？”

“啊？怎么养？”

“我养你你养它？”

“诶诶？”

“就是……我们吃一个床睡一个碗。”

“咦？”

“就是你搬来和我一起住！”

“这样……不太好吧？”

“没关系，咱去领个证就行了！”

“什么证？”

**04**

家庭主妇约翰给刚织好的蓝色毛线背心收了尾，把脚从阿里暖洋洋的肚子下面抽出来。

“乖，去把米哈叫过来看穿上合不合适。”

依然是身长一米的红毛藏獒摇摇尾巴就往隔壁房间去了。当年阿里半岁时撒谢斯说再长半年就会变成大象，约翰还真信了他的瞎话，怕自己那小破出租屋装不下，还真跑去和他领了证，工作也辞掉了，不过住在大房子里把一家人照顾得舒舒服服的总要比三天推销不出一张信用卡的日子强多了。

阿里叼着撒谢斯家儿子——准确来说是二儿子？——的衣领，欢快地跑到约翰膝盖边乱蹭。

“米哈都三岁啦，能自己走路，下次别叼了啊。”

约翰拍拍阿里的脑袋，把儿子的衣领子从狗牙缝里拽出来，又戳戳米哈的小胖脸。这孩子比他爸爸皮肤还白，不过泪痣倒是遗传了自己，平时爱哭爱撒娇，约翰还一直担心他以后上学会不会被同学欺负呢。

“米哈乖，来试试妈妈给你织的圣诞背心，胳膊抬起来~”

米哈顺从地被套上那件与自己毛色相同的背心，还没等约翰松手，小家伙就撅着嘴凑了上来。

“妈妈亲亲。”

约翰笑着在儿子右脸颊上啵了一下，米哈却还嫌不满意地扭来扭去，小嘴嘟得更高了。

“要亲亲嘴嘛……”

真拿这孩子没办法。 约翰刚要亲，阿里就蹭过来用带斑点的大舌头在米哈小嫩脸蛋上舔了一口，米哈愣了一秒就哇地哭了出来，肇事者则像什么也没发生一样把鼻子埋进了织剩下的毛线堆里。

**05**

在阿里心中，家庭成员的排名如下：  
妈妈>阿里>妮娜>爸爸>米哈

妈妈最好了！妈妈会做咖喱饭会煨骨头汤还会织蛋饼色的毛线帽子呢！阿里把元旦礼物里里外外舔了个遍，味道不如真的好，但还是挺喜欢。

妮娜生下来时阿里都五岁了，它蹲在摇篮前，凝视着襁褓里那个又萌又软的小东西，凝视着她的小红毛和小雀斑，突然觉得有个妹妹真是太好啦。

爸爸是把阿里买下来送给妈妈的神，也是在妈妈搬去大房子第一天晚上把阿里关在卧室门外的坏蛋。爸爸总爱和阿里抢妈妈，讨厌、讨厌！虽然毛色一样还是忒讨厌，汪！

米哈小时候脸蛋白嫩嫩的，忒像吃火锅时的鱼肉圆子，阿里那时最喜爱的娱乐活动就是把米哈当球滚，滚累了就舔几下。没想到这个圆子长大后挺能干的，爸爸把碗和阿里都推给他洗呢！

其实爸爸还有俩小跟班有时候会负责照顾阿里，但是二水家的床一丁点儿弹性都没有，随便蹦两下就散架！大宝家的罗宋汤倒不错，可阿里还是最爱妈妈的手艺。

最爱妈妈了，汪汪！

**06**

仨孩子的妈约翰买了一个加厚防滑不锈钢内胆的大号食盆给阿里做过年礼物，还特地在盆身上刻了名字。

阿里对这食盆的爱远远超过了毛线帽子，饭量比从前增了一倍，没事喜欢枕在上面午睡，一见人就要把盆叼过去炫耀半天。

适逢新春佳节，来家里拜年的络绎不绝，结果还没到初三，整条街都知道撒谢斯家那大狗有个新食盆，还带洋文呢。

“Gong Xi Fa Caiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Anybody saw Mr.Stratos?”

金发碧眼的日升小学英语教师拎着两条火腿满面春风地推门进来，尽管来访目的显然歪掉了。

“汪汪汪汪汪、汪汪！”

最近扑人不分男女老幼的阿里自然连洋人也不会放过，嗷呜一声叼了食盆就蹭过去。

“Ohhhhhhh good boyyyy!!!! Come on show me what you got!!! Ohhhh nice bowl!!! what? Ali Saachez???!!!!”

美国进口的哈姆老师字正腔圆的发音响彻了整个玄关，然后客厅，连关在二楼寝室里做运动的米哈和哈雷都能听见。

“我说，买个食盆干嘛刻我名字……”

阿里·阿尔·撒谢斯斜靠在双人大床上调整着腰枕，眯起眼打量约翰的腰，心想生了仨——不对应该是俩——娃儿身材还这么好不愧是我老婆！

“刻了个阿里还有空就连姓也刻上啦，有什么问题么。”

“被人看到影响不好！我在这一带的威名都受损了！”

“啥叫影响不好啊，阿里不是咱家的吗？你还是他爸呢。”

人妻约翰折好最后一条秋裤放进抽屉，回到床边坐下，把手指插进孩子他爸浓密的阿拉伯卷里。

“等开了春给阿里找个女朋友吧？”

“西藏太冷了懒得去……随便和米哈同学家的马尔济斯搞一搞不就行了么。”

人夫懒懒地打了个呵欠，抓住老婆的手腕扯过来整个人覆了上去。

“在这之前先给我肉偿！”

END


	5. 肥美的大喵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten Ali Al-Saachez × Johann Trinity

人形大喵阿里穿着五块钱一件的T恤和十块钱三条的花裤衩，拿着粉红色的塑料小铲子，满面愁容地蹲在猫砂盆前。

好不容易在休息日的今天变成了人形，主人约翰却一大早就出门买东西，临走前还揉揉阿里的红毛卷说别忘记给面团清理猫砂哟。阿里愤恨地用铲子尖戳戳盆里的砂团，心想老子好不容易攒起来的蓝就这么浪费了，要不是为了讨好约翰谁愿意给讨厌的卖萌小丫头清理屎盆子啊。

面团是只五个多月的黄色小虎斑，圆脸大眼睛，一副软萝莉的外表深得约翰的欢心。每当她团在约翰腿上美滋滋地啃手指时，阿里心中就充满了羡慕嫉妒恨。在变回大猫的时候他也会忍着羞耻心，仰躺在约翰脚边的地毯上四爪朝天扭动肥美的身体，希望也能被抱着亲两下鼻子什么的。但约翰只会一脚埋进他柔软的肚皮里蹭蹭，然后继续专注于高深莫测的网游。

凭什么呀！阿里的心都要碎了，早知道约翰喜欢小萌喵，当初被捡回来的时候他就不该整天胡吃海喝霸占沙发晒太阳装大爷……他可不觉得面团有啥好的，那种软绵绵的小丫头，他在流浪的时候就见过不少了，反而是约翰这样的，吃起来比啥样的小母猫滋味都好，啧啧啧。

被面团抢去大部分关爱的阿里，只有在变人的时候能一直吸引约翰的注意力。人形真好，做猫时一身懒肉都变成了结实好看的胸肌腹肌肱二头肌，让约翰怎么摸都摸不烦，个子也变大了，长手长脚能把约翰整个搂在怀里随便亲随便戳！可惜一周里做人的时间永远只有那么一两天，除去被约翰带着学这学那，剩下的时间都被阿里拿来满足欲望了，还从来都嫌不够。

阿里在垃圾桶沿上磕了磕铲子，系好那袋垃圾拎到玄关搁着，又熟练地换上新的塑料袋。晚上在床上摆弄约翰，白天就被提着耳朵调教做家务，怀着为了交配图表现的小心思，现在阿里清理猫砂已经能打100分啦。干完这一切后，他走进客厅，瞟了一眼坐在沙发上自顾自舔毛的小丫头，叹了口气，又去翻猫粮柜子，开始做约翰留给他的另一件任务——给面团张罗吃的。

柜子里除了干粮和妙鲜包还有好几袋形状各异的猫零食，隔着塑料袋散发出诱人的气息。阿里想起从前强奸约翰的事情暴露，被赶出房子在小区花园里流浪吃剩饭的苦日子，就吞了吞口水，迅速拆开袋子把每种零食都尝了一个。人的臼齿比猫厉害多了，从前觉得太粗含不进去的鸡肉棒，现在都能嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼动了！鳕鱼鸡肉条也很香很软很美味，他忍不住又多吃了一个。

腿上传来毛皮摩擦的触感，面团眨着像戴了美瞳的大眼睛，扒着他的裤衩站起来，咪咪咪地说着我也要我也要这是妈妈买给我的。阿里翻了个白眼，把嘴里的奶香骨头嚼碎吞下，然后慢条斯理地喵着说，没用的小东西，吃吃吃就知道吃！

阿里把面团的粉红色小食盆放上阳台，里面的干粮零食堆得冒了尖。面团嗷了一声就啪嗒啪嗒跑过去埋头大吃，阿里则坏心眼地关上了阳台的玻璃拉门，幸灾乐祸地心想让你吃！等你吃成个肥妞就没人再喜欢你了！哼哼哼！

事实上约翰在出门一个半小时后就回来了。最近天气太热，他也不好意思带着个看啥都新鲜的傻大个去逛街，上次阿里路过水族宠物店就扒在玻璃大鱼缸前不肯走，实在是太……丢脸了。约翰边换拖鞋边审视了一下清理得干净整洁的猫砂盆和规规矩矩的垃圾桶，满意地笑了。看来这段时间的调教还挺有效果，按摩棒又多出个家务功能，这个大猫算是没白养。今天又估摸着尺寸买了打折的45块T恤还有99块牛仔裤，希望阿里穿起来能合适！

约翰一进客厅还来不及放下购物袋就被红毛大汉抱了个满怀，阿里最近很热衷接吻，舌头带着鳕鱼味的唾液在约翰口腔中贪婪地滑动着，偶尔扫过上颚靠前的部分，勾起一阵酥痒，让约翰有点腿软，同时也发现他们确实有四五天没做过啦。

阿里之前盘算了好半天要用习惯的背后位还是新鲜的骑乘，这时却搂着约翰只顾着乱摸舍不得放开。粗大的手指灵活地掀起约翰的T恤下摆伸进去，摸索着腰侧，又滑到后腰，迫不及待地包住约翰的屁股揉捏起来。

“唔……面团会看到……”

约翰在怀抱中有些不安地扭动着，这种细小的动作却让小阿里更兴奋了，十块钱三条的裤衩本来就宽松，撑个帐篷顶在约翰小腹上完全不是问题。

“阳、阳……台喵喵喵嗷呜！”

阿里有些忘情地边揉屁股边用下身蹭着约翰的肚子，口齿不清地吐出一个词。人话听起来容易讲起来难，每次要表达复杂一点的意思时他就犯迷糊恨不得混合猫话一起说。约翰扭头望向玻璃门紧闭的阳台，看到面团聚精会神狼吞虎咽的圆润背影，便有些无奈地叹了口气。

捕捉到约翰表情里那几分默许，阿里乐得笑开了花，张嘴讲出至今学得最好的一句人话。

“来、来做吧……！”

想一直看着约翰被插时美丽的表情，所以顺势选择了正常位。从前养精蓄锐偷偷强奸约翰时一直害怕被发现，再加上做猫时的习惯，一直用背后位居多，但现在既然是恋人关系（阿里自认为），光明磊落从正面进攻也别有一番情趣呢！

约翰被推倒在沙发上，T恤夸张地被撩起到锁骨附近，下一秒乳头就沦陷在阿里口中。阿里先用门牙轻轻咬住根部，同时用粗糙的猫舌头快速拨弄乳尖，玩弄一阵之后再整个用力吮吸。约翰的这个敏感带是阿里很久之前发现的，那时候就算捆住双手蒙上眼睛从背后贯穿，只要记得玩弄乳头，被强奸的约翰便会发出愉悦的啜泣声并不断颤抖。虽然一开始是抱着“居然想咔嚓我！”的心情做出的报复，但尝过一次美妙滋味后阿里便欲罢不能，之后的每一次都是为了满足欲望而犯下的错误，他渐渐希望舒服的不止是自己一个。他想看到约翰因快感而迷醉的表情，想把他变成共犯。

现在的约翰也很喜欢被舔弄胸部，红毛阿里专心致志埋头耕耘的样子和从前那个粗鲁的强奸犯判若两人，让他很受用。小约翰被困在内裤里有点难受，而一心吃樱桃的笨喵到现在也没学会解裤腰带，约翰只好用自己颤抖的右手弄开皮带扣，企图解放跃跃欲试的欲望。

看到约翰解开皮带，阿里也明白得挺快，马上抬起身体跪坐在沙发上，帮约翰把内裤连同牛仔裤从修长的腿上剥下来。这个动作他做得相当熟练，随着约翰深色的肌肤大面积露出，阿里也馋兮兮地舔了舔嘴唇。约翰的长腿他最喜欢了，柔韧性也好，很容易就被他摆弄成羞耻的M字型，屁股下面还给塞了个沙发靠垫，做起来更方便！

阿里直接拉下松垮垮的花裤衩，掏出粗大的小阿里，将前端顶在约翰后穴入口附近，开始慢慢磨蹭。约翰的喘息渐渐急促起来，笨喵偏偏在这种时候最爱撩拨人！他带着哭腔哼哼着，全然不顾往日里清爽的白领形象，扭动着腰肢，希望能够快点被满足。

一直在外面挑逗的大猫也有些把持不住，虽然想多调戏下约翰，可小阿里显然更想进入温暖狭窄的地方。阿里贴近约翰，左手抓住他的膝盖往外掰开，右手扶着滚烫的欲望挤进那具美好的身体。

又热又紧，阿里第一次进入约翰时，猫脑瓜里就只剩下这两个词，直到现在这种感觉依然未变。如今的约翰默许并享受他的行为，也会作出诱人的反应，促使他比以往更有干劲。阿里抱紧约翰的腰，陶醉地撞击着他的肉体，每次都几乎要整根抽出，再用力送进去。约翰随着阿里的节奏泫然欲泣地呻吟着，小约翰也因快感而竖立、跟着动作不断摇晃，仿佛在诉说交合的喜悦。

约翰愉悦地半张着嘴，眼角染上了一抹嫣红，这样的表情阿里最喜欢了。此时的他双手抓着约翰的肩，眼睛紧紧盯着约翰的脸庞，同时卖力地抽送着，额头上的汗珠滑过鼻梁，滴在约翰脸上。约翰比他干过的所有小母猫都美好一万倍，他忒想就这样一直和约翰在一起，隔三差五给打个种，希望能生一窝小猫崽！

面团满足地吃完碗里最后一粒猫粮，又喝了点清水，轻车熟路地用小爪子把阳台玻璃门扒拉开一条缝，钻了出去。

长毛大黄喵蠢得要命，隔三差五变人还乱发情，难道不知道公的怀不上猫崽吗！不过看在他总帮自己清理猫砂的份上，就让他一直做下去好啦，嘻嘻嘻。

她迈着优雅的步子，轻轻穿过客厅，来到沙发前，歪着脑袋作出最最可爱的表情，喵了一声。

END


	6. 喵舌头是温柔的凶器

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten Ali Al-Saachez × Johann Trinity

啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。猫爪子踩在地板上磕出清脆的声响。

约翰在被子里摸着面团的屁股，迷迷糊糊地想着明天找个时间也该给阿里剪剪指甲了，不然抓坏沙发什么的不好办啊。

床尾传来一阵震动，然后是肉垫和棉被摩擦的细微声音。长毛大猫阿里跳上床来围着已经睡下的主人约翰走了一整圈，最后眼巴巴的坐在了枕头旁。

约翰的额头贴着阿里腰侧厚软的毛皮，感受着大猫的体温，脑子不知为啥又有点清醒了。

最近天气忒冷，面对猫生里的第一个冬天，小萌喵面团开始毫不犹豫地钻进约翰的被窝，在主人怀里睡成一滩软肉。约翰搂着个温热的小身体，倒也省了电热毯暖手宝什么的，因此每天都在被窝里给小软妹留出特等席。

与此同时，霸道的大爷阿里却似乎对被窝没啥兴趣。虽然偶尔也会抢着在取暖器前烤烤屁股，但更多的时间里他都会端坐在沙发顶上，带着一脸“沉迷网游可耻”的鄙夷表情盯着约翰那14寸小本儿的屏幕不放。到了夜里更是会盘踞在约翰坐过的转椅上，揣着爪子严肃地入睡。

大概长毛猫不怕冷吧，约翰每晚搂着短毛小面团躺下时，余光瞟到5米外椅子上那一大坨黑影，总免不了有些唏嘘。和从朋友家接来的小奶猫面团不一样，阿里是他半年前在街上捡来的成年流浪猫。刚回家时灰头土脸的，洗干净了倒是挺帅气，就是性格不大好，在家里横行霸道老吃老做，唯独不爱亲人。约翰一个人住本来就鸡摸，一直盼着能有个伴儿对自己发发嗲撒撒娇什么的，虽然到后来又有了粘人的小面团，但他心里一直盼望阿里能和自己亲近点。再怎么说，也有十几袋猫粮的恩情呀！

而现在，阿里端坐在约翰脑袋跟前，像个企鹅，身体贴着约翰的额头，给他带来阵阵暖意。约翰下意识地在那一片厚软上蹭了蹭，然后发现，阿里的脑袋钻进了被窝里。

约翰觉着太阳要打西边出来了，阿里大爷今晚不辞辛苦跑老大远过来，就是为了给面团舔毛？被窝里舌头混合着唾液与毛皮摩擦的水声清晰可闻，让他有点不自在，顿时有了些下流的联想。还没等他反应过来，温热的舌头又不知怎么卷上了他的锁骨，倒刺磨着他的皮肤，被舔过的地方升起一股奇妙的感觉，热量仿佛要直窜到心里。

一个念头闪过约翰的脑子，让他打了个激灵。难道阿里其实是在讨好自己和面团，求一起睡被窝……？

他愣了几秒，左手撩起被角，身体也往后缩了缩，给大猫腾出位置。

略带点鸡肉条味道的鼻息喷在约翰脸上，又很快消失了。一坨毛茸茸的生物慢慢钻进了被子，在睡熟了怎么抽也抽不醒的面团身边挨着躺下，还隔着面团长长伸出一条胳膊，肉爪儿摁在了约翰怀里。

约翰背后是之前没被捂热过的冰凉被窝，胸前却暖烘烘、满当当的。一阵倦意袭来，他轻轻地打了个哈欠，搂着怀里的两只喵，闭上了眼。

END


	7. 面团

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah × ♀Michael

哈雷路亚从小就对和自己同名的玩意有着近乎怪异的执念。小学五年级片桐老师在自然课上讲过哈雷彗星后，他就扯着同桌小胖妞米哈的头发说快给我下个哈雷彗星蛋！小姑娘哭得眼睛红红的，拿水彩笔刚往午饭的白煮蛋壳上画了几条道道就被哈雷一把抢走。米哈妈妈的手艺忒棒，哈雷觉得哈雷彗星蛋是这个世界上他吃过最好吃的蛋了！

上中学后哈雷投身小流氓队伍，最大的心愿自然是拥有一辆哈雷摩托车。可熊爸爸觉得小孩子骑那么贵的车简直是犯罪，就给买了辆小绵羊。哈雷总是边翻着白眼骑着小绵羊在路上吭哧吭哧地跑边幻想自己骑的不是电瓶车而是一到中学就出落得像小绵羊一样白嫩嫩的米哈……然后撞上一两根电线杆什么的。

但电瓶车总归是电瓶车，没办法自由自在风驰电掣。在和狐朋狗友们打台球连胜30局后哈雷终于从小宝和小水手中接过哈雷摩托车的钥匙，虽然只能用一天，也比没有的好。

二月底还是倒春寒肆虐的时节，海边公路的风也能吹死个把人。哈雷骑在车上被吹成个背头，大声叫后座上的米哈把自己搂紧。  
“掉下去摔死了我可不管！”  
米哈战战兢兢用颤抖的胳膊缠上哈雷的腰，超常发育的胸也挤在他背上。本来星期六就想在家睡个懒觉的，却在9点就被从小欺负自己到大的小流氓哈雷喊起来，坐上一台从没见过的大摩托车。海风吹得她快冻僵了，却不敢说要回家。哈雷自从上了中学就变本加厉地学坏，万一惹烦了不知道会做出什么下流事来。

吹了快半个小时的风，哈雷终于在靠近海滩的某个小树丛里停了车。米哈小心翼翼地跨下来还没站稳就又被推倒在车背上猛亲。哈雷的舌头带着海风的凉气，有点咸有点糙，米哈觉得晕乎乎的，下一秒又被他的大吼声惊醒。  
“亲你怎么啦！老子不光要亲还要摸呢！”  
哈雷的门齿咬着米哈的嘴唇，手指捏着米哈的胸，像刚从饿牢里放出来似的亲亲摸摸了好半天才放开。  
二月底还是挺冷，他的脸颊撞上米哈被冻得冰凉的鼻尖，犹豫了半天还是打消了在这里扒光她（就算扒一半也还是有点那啥……）的念头。

海边烧烤小摊上的鱿鱼都卖整只，大概是骑累了亲累了摸累了，哈雷胃口特别好，狼吞虎咽地乱啃，溅了一脸酱汁。米哈咬一口要嚼半天，吃完一只后哈雷跟前都七八根竹签了。

随着落日渐渐退潮的沙滩散发着刺骨的寒气，米哈觉得刚才吃进去的鱿鱼变的热量都要用光了，但嘴角还留着鲜甜的味道。她往哈雷那边又靠了一点，继续品尝着摩托外套带来的温暖，虽然烟味也挺刺鼻的。  
其实哈雷……是个好人嘛，就是凶了点。  
“今天我们……为什么要来这儿呢？”  
她用只有哈雷能听到的音量和一如往常的软糯语气小心地问着，生怕得到的又是大吼式的回答。  
哈雷吐出的烟雾在暗色的空气中变成乳白的圈，他狠狠地把烟头摁熄在沙子里，别过脑袋沉默半天才闷出一句话。  
“今天是老子生日！”

END


	8. 私人陪护上门服务

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 包养AU片段

一千零一夜，这个名字容易勾起人后宫式的华丽淫靡联想，然而网页即使装饰成阿拉伯风，也掩饰不住性服务行业的庸俗气息。  
约翰·崔尼蒂用懒洋洋地用左手撑着下巴，漫不经心地浏览着页面上陈列的上百张半裸男性照片。似乎是考虑到隐私问题，所有人的脸部都被做了模糊处理，但每张图下方都标注着瞳色发色以及身高体重供客人参考。不过约翰在那些方面并不挑嘴，本来就抱着有效率地处理欲望的目的，只要身材合意就行。可大多数身体不是腰太细就是乳头太嫩，没一点男人样。在漫无目的地看了半个多小时，耐心都要被磨光的时候，约翰终于停止了拨鼠标滑轮的动作，注意力集中在编号为0711的照片上。  
他的目光在那具健硕的身体上来来回回了大约两分钟，最终仿佛如释重负般轻轻叹了一口气，点击了预约按钮。

门铃在三刻钟后响了，这家陪护中心号称一小时内到达的上门服务也算名副其实。约翰放下半杯红酒去开门，发现门外是一名比自己高出半个头的精壮男人。那家伙的容貌可以说与身材完全相称，轮廓粗犷，五官却相当耐看，一头浓密的红色卷发遮住了一半额头，随意地搭在肩上，这种类型约翰倒是一点都不讨厌。他迅速又露骨地扫视了一下对方薄针织衫下包裹的厚实胸肌和腰部以下，视线回到脸上，正好遇到一个充满情欲和挑逗意味的微笑。男人咧开嘴，露出雪白而整齐的牙齿，赤色的眼睛闪着狡黠的光。  
“您好，请问是预约了Arabian Nights私人陪护中心上门服务的J·T先生吗？”  
约翰挑起一边眉毛，轻轻点头。  
“我是0711号陪护人员，您也可以叫我阿里。希望今天能为您提供满意的服务。”  
阿里，听起来像狗的名字。约翰在心里冷笑着哼了一声，虽然要让他满意并不是件容易的事，但这只阿里从外表上暂且合格了。

END


	9. I want your fingers on my tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上班族AU  
> Michael×Johann, Graham→Lockon, Allelujah×Tieria

午餐时间。

Johann Trinity打开米老鼠图案的便当盒，却在浓郁的咖喱味道中发现一丝违和的花香，同时桌子的采光也不知怎的变差了，抬头一看才发现一金发矮子抱一大捧玫瑰西装革履地站跟前。

一定、一定是找错人了。

“您好，请问Lockon Stratos先生的办公桌在哪边？”

啊，还是找那个该死的爱尔兰人。Johann把小勺子插在饭中间，礼貌地站起身俯视着不速之客，露出不合时宜的魅惑微笑。

“抱歉，我刚调过来一天，对同事们的位置还不太熟悉……”

“所以我就把这花先放您这好吧？等Stratos先生来了请务必转交——就说是来自大西洋彼岸的问候，他会明白的。”

Johann被硬塞了满手的花，无奈地目送着来人如同小仓鼠般欢快地跳着远去。

昨天该死的Stratos先生不晓得从哪里听说了Johann调职的原因，趴在对面办公桌上忍笑足足有半小时，肩膀抖得像筛糠，还特意给身后道貌岸然的俄罗斯佬一记email。Johann路过洗手间去茶水房时听见门里传出混合水声的放肆大笑，碍于立场问题只好在心里默默地翻白眼。

“哇哈哈哈哈哈咖喱胡萝卜青椒口味的蛋糕亏他想得出来……”  
——爱尔兰口音真讨厌。

“Lockon你别笑了嘛再笑下去笑肌要出毛病的啦。”  
——俄罗斯口音也动听不到哪里去。

“不不我是真的想知道加了咖喱蔬菜的蛋糕能有多难吃哈哈哈……”

“真能做出来的话销售计划铁定落你头上。”

咖喱蛋糕再怎么离谱也不该躲厕所里锻炼腹肌吧！Johann攥紧了蓝色长颈鹿图案的马克杯深呼吸一下，走开。

Trinity家族长子的度量不是狭隘小人所能体会的，虽然从Veda Food Inc.产品开发部调到销售部的第一天就饱受同事的嘲笑，Johann还是决定负责地转交大西洋彼岸的问候。只是桌子太窄放不下999朵豪华纯爱系列花束，还好字纸篓还空着。Johann把玫瑰小心地放进去， 坐下来开始享用胡萝卜青椒咖喱饭。

“刚、刚才那个混蛋来过了？”

Stratos先生的爱尔兰口音在身后讶异不安地响起，Johann放下勺子，抬头环顾没有其他人在的办公室，确定对方是在和自己说话，只好对上同事的目光。

“嗯？刚才是有人来过。”

“是那个变态娃娃脸吧？是吧是吧？”

Johann愣了半秒，保持着有些茫然的眼神点了点头。

Culture shock，或者是由于别的什么。Johann发觉自己完全无法理解爱尔兰人的大脑回路了。回过神来已经是下班时间，自己居然和嘲笑咖喱二人组并排走在傍晚的街上。

只因为将跟踪狂送来的花束误放进字纸篓就能从被蔑视的咖喱怪人升格为下班后去喝一杯的亲密同僚，Johann苦笑着在心里说Lockon Stratos你的隐私权未免太不值钱啦。但自己本来就算不上性格孤僻，跟同一个办公室里的男人混熟也是迟早的事——总比在产品开发部时三天两头被那个古怪的旗袍loli上司挑三拣四强吧。或许人家只是想套个近乎好拉他过去继续用魅惑微笑帮忙应付隔天一束的玫瑰花。

他把公事包从右手换到左手，稍微朝右边靠了点，却发现原先走在中间的Allelujah Haptism——这名字直译过来绝对比咖喱好笑一万倍而且一点也不斯拉夫——突然快步向前左转，然后在路边某台阶旁蹲下。

“晚餐来了哟小喵子今天也是洋葱圈加香菇蛋卷——”  
——俄罗斯口音嗲起来居然也绵绵哑哑地不那么难听了。

不过Johann面对同事掏出便当喂流浪猫的举动还是惊了一下。旁边的Lockon就开始叨咕某人身在福中不知福娶了个思维堪比电脑的漂亮老婆回家天天有爱心便当带还非要蹭食堂被发现了小心罚跪主板之类的。

“Lockon你有脸说我，上次过来咬了口BLT三明治后还不是第一时间冲去卫生间了……”Allelujah摸摸猫头收好便当盒子站起来，被刘海遮住一半的脸上满是歉意和羞涩，“不好意思我到家了，你们慢慢喝吧。Tieria什么都好就是对回家时间要求比较严格……”

Lockon边坏笑着说还要加上家事无能吧边挥手告别。Johann则是不自然地点头说再见，目送幸福的妻管严进公寓门，然后和心思难猜的爱尔兰人共同继续向居酒屋进发。

“别看那家伙平时道貌岸然地装好人，自从突然梳了背头穿得像个暴发户来找总裁秘书求婚——呸，居然还成功了——那天开始，我就知道他小子不是个省油的灯。”

您也一样不简单啊Stratos先生。Johann尽量优雅地用牙齿把烤鸟肉从竹签子上拽下来，又灌了口生啤，兴趣满满地看同事挥着筷子唾沫横飞。

“真不知道秘书是看中他哪点，就那么把工作一丢跟他回家了。原本多聪明多漂亮多能干的人啊，虽然冷漠了点，却很爱搞些鸡尾酒会之类的。想当年我每次都能带一堆松饼回去给刹那啊，现在秘书一走什么都没了……”

就为个松饼也能这么多牢骚，干脆调到公司直属的专卖店去好啦。Johann装作毫不在意的样子叫老板多给Lockon要了杯烧酒。

“不过后来知道秘书家务什么都不会还斗志昂扬地每天钻研烹饪书做便当给他带去上班，我就心理平衡了。谁都不容易啊……像我被那个变态送花又是另一种，呃，辛苦……家里还有个死小孩要照顾……”

Johann望着面前微醺的人湿润的眼神，虽然很想笑，却突然感到一阵同情涌上心头。

他想再叫两份天妇罗一扎黑啤，告诉同事自己也有个令人头痛的任性弟弟和神出鬼没的鸹噪小妹什么的，但想想家里的状况大概会很糟糕，还是招手结帐了。

“你说的对，家家都有本难念的经。”

他温和地朝Lockon一笑，暗暗庆幸爱尔兰人酒量不错还能半清醒地AA制付帐。

刚打开家里大门Johann就被拽进客厅扑倒在沙发上。他无言地想着门上钥匙还没拔呢又想照这情形来看大概Nena又跑出去彻夜party了，然后右边脖子就被结实地咬了一口。

“干嘛这么晚回，好过分。”

Michael Trinity的舌头顺着Johann脖子的轮廓往上滑着，嘴里还咬字不清地使劲抱怨。Johann用没被压住的左手拽了弟弟的脑袋过来接吻，几十秒后喘不过气的Michael拼命挣开，嘴边挂着唾沫丝恶狠狠地开了口。

“你你你你居然去喝酒！”

“你把我留冰箱里的牛排吃啦？真乖。”

Johann露出魅惑的微笑舔舔嘴唇，又在Michael额头上印了个响吻，然后紧紧抱住弟弟。

“我至少要和同事搞好关系嘛。”

“谁管那些，老子今天要做全套！”

“……噗。”

“笑啥！我会做足前戏不会让你疼的啦……而且明天星期六……”

“那你保证以后别再换我工作企划书？”

“……嗯。”

END


	10. 教师节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三赖子小学AU  
> Graham Aker main

9月10日是个阳光灿烂的星期四，三赖子小学唯一的外教格拉哈姆·艾卡在这天也西装革履精神抖擞地踏进学校大门。  
半年前他充满激情地穿越半个地球来到这个乡土而欢乐的城市，选择了一所默默无闻的小学校作为自己燃烧生命奉献爱的场所，半年中他发现这里真是棒极了！同事们都是温柔体贴的好人，学生里也不乏可爱奔放的鲜嫩少年，连清洁工也散发着淳朴而迷人的气息……简直是天堂！虽然还有些尚未适应的语言习俗，但他相信新的学期里自己会更加融入这个大集体，嗯！  
其实今天是个特殊的日子，按美国时间来算再过十二个小时就是他29岁生日了，不过现在他更想和某些特别的人共同分享这份喜悦。处女座的直觉告诉他今天学校里或许会有份惊喜，仿佛身穿高达纸箱的少年一样跳出来给他一个熊抱。  
匆忙冲进办公室拿了从来都是做样子的教科书和教案本，他便奔向了最爱的三年二班，立志要给同学们一堂永生难忘的口语课。  
“一、二、三——”  
“Mr.Hā Mǔ——哈皮Teacher死Day——！”  
满教室的萝莉正太们在班长提耶利亚的带领下整齐大声地喊了出来，虽然除了开头那词格拉哈姆啥也没听懂但看到同学们稚嫩而认真的表情，欣喜的热流还是涌上了心头。  
紧接下来是平时最爱表现的暴发户子女妮娜跑上讲台献上了一只仓鼠玩偶外加一本小花猫历险记画册。后者充斥着暴力又惊悚的三流武侠情节，却正好戳中他热爱东方文化的G点。虽然之前在小摊子上买过一本，但他想这本或许可以送给清洁工先生作为一同外出喝茶的借口，他瞅见人家坐小花园长凳翻租来的武侠小说不止一次了。  
“Thank you thank you thank you very much!!!! The best gift I've ever had!!!!”  
他在热泪盈眶之余还是小小地私心遗憾了一下为啥上来送礼物的不是清洁工他儿子刹那，作为感谢趁机抱一下也好的嘛。

抱着玩偶和画册喜滋滋地回到办公室，格拉哈姆惊奇地发现每个同事桌子上都放着各式礼物和拆散的包装纸，这究竟是怎么一回事……？难道大家都和他有着不可割舍的缘分，在同一天出生……？！  
“你也收到学生的礼物啦~”教数学的片桐捧着茶杯蹭过来，他穿着一双看起来很舒服的新拖鞋。  
“比利！怎么大家都……连你也……？我记得你是4月生的……？？？”  
“今天教师节啦，孩子们难得凑钱买次东西，不过送得还算合心意吧。”  
“What？！我，我我我……”  
办公室门砰地一下被撞开，黑瘦的少年怯生生捏着令哈姆朝思暮想的东西，走了进来，贴着墙绕了好几个弯，来到了房间最深处而不被重视的劳技课老师桌前。  
“玛丽娜老师，教师节快乐。”  
据说刹那·F·清音从一年级开始就不爱学习只爱在桌子下面鼓捣牙膏盒，除体育和劳技外每门课都危险及格，即使这样格拉哈姆还是每节课都要点他起来造句，没收过的简陋模型虽然每次都想据为己有却还是还给了家长。  
“呜呜，比利我想要那个……”  
爱八卦爱生活的数学老师把肩膀借给泫然欲泣的金发青年并拍拍他的肩膀。  
“午休时有茶话会，一起来吃甜甜圈吧。”

END


	11. 机智的约翰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俄罗斯童话paro  
> Ali × Johann

机智的约翰

里绷子大公家正在举行盛大宴会，宾客个个都很快活，人人都在夸耀自己。只有一位客人默默无语，蜜酒他不喝，炸鸽子肉也不吃。这个客人就是库尔吉斯城的商人撒谢斯。  
大公走过来问：  
“撒谢斯，你为什么不吃不喝，闷闷不乐地坐着，也不吹嘘几句？的确，你出身不高贵，职业也不体面，还有什么可夸耀的呢？”  
“大公，你说得不错，我是没有可夸耀的。我的父母亲早就不在人世了，否则倒是值得称颂一番……炫耀有钱我又不愿意。我自己也不知道我有多少金币，到死我都说不清。  
“夸耀衣着没必要。在这个宴会上，你们大家穿的都是我的衣服。我有三十个裁缝，他们日日夜夜都在为我一个人做衣服，我从早到晚都在调换着穿新衣，换下来的再卖给你们。  
“吹嘘靴子更不值得。我每个钟头换一双新靴子，穿过的靴子再卖给你们。  
“我的骆驼一头头亮闪闪，我的羊一只只金灿灿。这些牲口也是要卖给你们的。  
“也许我改夸耀自己年轻美貌的妻子，杰出的拉格纳的大儿子？像他这样的美人儿找不出第二个！  
“他的泪痣如同月亮般闪亮，他有黑貂一样乌黑的眉毛，他有雄鹰一样锐利的眼睛。  
“三赖子城里没有人比他更聪明。他能使你们大家受骗上当，能叫你大公晕头转向。”  
听了这一番尖酸刻薄的话，在场的人都害怕得不敢再说话。  
大公夫人委屈得哭了起来，而大公发怒了：  
“喂，我忠实的伊野部们，抓住撒谢斯，他侮辱我们，把他拖到冰冷的地窖里去，用锁链锁在墙上，给他吃稀饭拌稀饭。在他悔过之前，一直锁在那里。我们倒要瞧瞧，他的妻子怎么让我们大家晕头转向，怎样把撒谢斯救出去！”  
一切都照大公的吩咐办，撒谢斯被关在很深的地窖里。但大公还不解恨，他命令一队伊野部到库尔吉斯城，查封撒谢斯的家产，用锁链套住他的妻子，押到三赖子城来。  
“我们要看看，他是个什么样的聪明人！”  
正当伊野部们上马出发的时候，消息飞快地传到库尔吉斯城，传到约翰的耳朵里。  
约翰苦苦地思索：  
“怎样拯救心爱的丈夫？花钱赎不出来，用武力也无济于事。好吧，不能抢夺，就来智取！”  
约翰走到前厅喊道：  
“喂，忠实的弟妹，为我备一架好高达，找一套帅气的驾驶服，再脱下我身上露脐的体操服短裤。我要去救心爱的丈夫。”  
米哈和妮娜伤心地哭着，脱下约翰的体操服，紧身的衣服散落在地上。  
约翰穿上高达机师的驾驶服，拿了GN光束军刀和火炮筒，坐上高达，向三赖子城飞驰。谁也不相信，这位驾着高达奔驰在宇宙中的年轻勇士是个受。  
半路上他遇到三赖子城来的一队伊野部。  
“喂，机师，你这是上哪去呀？”  
“我是天人的使者，去找里绷子大公收取十二年的贡品。诸位好汉，你们到哪去呀？”  
“我们去抓约翰，要把他押到三赖子城，还要没收他的家产，转交给大公。”  
“好兄弟，你们晚啦！我已经将约翰遣送到脱了米去了，他的财产也被我的盆友们运走啦！”  
“哦，既然这样，我们就不必再去库尔吉斯城了。我们回三赖子城吧。”  
三赖子城的伊野部们回去报告大公，天人的使者马上就要到三赖子城。  
大公发愁了。这十二年的贡品他筹集不到，得求天人的使者发发善心。  
他们忙着摆酒席，往院子里扔杉树枝，派人到空中等候，等候天人的使者。  
使者在三赖子城外支起了帐篷，留下伊野部，他独自来见里绷子大公。  
使者长得很漂亮。他体格匀称，气度不凡，神态并不可怕，显得彬彬有礼。他跳下高达，把高达停在广场上，然后走向正厅。他向众人鞠躬行礼，又特地向大公和大公夫人单独敬礼。而在大公妹妹希林面前鞠躬时，身子俯得特别低。  
大公对使者说：  
“你好啊，天人可敬畏的大使。请入席吧，歇一歇，吃一点，喝一点，一路辛苦了。”  
“我没有时间多坐，提耶利亚不会因为多坐而奖赏我们这些使者。快把十二年的贡品交给我，把希林嫁给我，我要尽快回去。”  
“大使，让我与妹妹商量一下吧。”  
大公将希林领出正厅，问她：  
“好妹子，你愿意嫁给天人的使者吗？”  
希林低声回答：  
“傻哥哥，你怎么啦？大公，你想到哪去啦？别让全三赖子城的人笑话你，这不是勇士，是个受呀。”  
大公很生气，说：  
“你头发不长，见识也短！这是天人可敬畏的使者，年轻勇士吹理剃。”  
“不是勇士，是个受。他走起路来像鸭子游水，鞋后跟着地没有响声。他坐在凳子上双膝并得紧紧的。他嗓音像银铃，体格纤细，手指又很修长，上面还有戴戒指留下的痕迹。”  
大公陷入了沉思，他想：“我得考考使者。”  
他叫来三赖子城最出色的青年摔跤手，里捷内和布林迪万两兄弟。这时候他去问使者：  
“贵客，你想不想和摔跤手玩一玩，到外边去摔几跤，舒一舒一路受累的筋骨？”  
“怎么不想舒舒筋骨，我从小就喜欢摔跤。”  
他们来到空旷的院子里，年轻的使者走进圈子。他左手抓住布林，右手抓住迪万，把剩下的里捷内夹在中间。他把两手的人面对面一撞，三个人立刻倒在地上爬不起来。  
大公吐了一口唾沫就走了。  
“希林真愚蠢！说这样的勇士是受！这样的使者我们还没有见过呢。”  
但是希林依然坚持自己的看法。  
“是受，不是勇士。”  
她说服了大公，于是大公决定再考察使者一次。  
他叫来弓箭手里维夫。  
“大使，你愿不愿和弓箭手玩玩射箭？”  
“怎么不愿意？我从小就喜欢射箭。”  
弓箭手里维夫走了出来，他对准一颗高大的橡树射箭。橡树摇晃了，仿佛树林中刮起一阵旋风。  
吹理剃大使拿起弓，拉紧弦，丝线拧成的弓弦发出一声清脆响亮的声音，带钢尖的箭便飞了出去。强壮的武士里维夫趴在地上，连大公也站立不稳。嘭的一声，箭射中了橡树，橡树裂成碎片，四下飞溅。  
“唉，我真可惜这颗橡树，”使者说，“我更可惜这带钢尖的箭，现在全三赖子城都找不到它了。”  
大公去找妹妹，然而她依然坚持自己的意见：受就是受。  
“好吧，我亲自去摸清他的底细。三赖子城的受不会下外国象棋，”大公心里想。  
他命令拿来金象棋，一边对使者说：  
“你愿意和我下几盘外国象棋消遣消遣吗？”  
“好吧。我小时候下象棋能赢所有伙伴。大公，我们赌什么？”  
“你用十二年贡品作赌注，我压上整座三赖子城。”  
“好的，开始吧。”  
棋子在棋盘上轻轻地敲击。里绷子大公棋艺很好，但使者一步一步沉着地下着，下到第十步，大公就被将死了。  
大公发愁了。  
“大使，三赖子城你拿去吧，我的脑袋也带走吧。”  
“大公，你的脑袋我不要，三赖子城我也不要。我只要你把妹妹希林给我。”  
大公听后很高兴，忘了再去征得希林的同意，直接吩咐准备婚礼宴会。  
宴会持续了三天，宾客个个欢天喜地，只有新郎新娘愁眉不展。使者的头低低地垂在胸前。  
大公问新郎：  
“吹理剃，你怎么不高兴？是不是不喜欢这盛大的宴会？”  
“大公，我有点烦闷，有点心焦。可能我家中出事了，也可能不幸就在前头。请你将歌手召来，让他们歌唱久远的过去，或者歌唱当今的日子，为我消愁解闷。”  
歌手们来了。他们在歌唱，琴弦在奏鸣，可是使者仍然闷闷不乐。  
“大公，这不是琴手，这不是歌手……神父告诉我，库尔吉斯城的撒谢斯在你家做客，他会弹琴、会唱歌。眼前这些人，简直像狼在嚎叫。我还是听听撒谢斯的歌声吧。”  
大公为难了。放撒谢斯出来吧，实在不愿意；不放吧，又会得罪使者。  
大公不敢得罪使者，因为他无法筹集到贡品，于是他吩咐把撒谢斯带来。  
撒谢斯带进来了，他走起路来摇摇晃晃，身体十分虚弱，饿得皮包骨头。  
使者从桌旁站起身，去搀扶撒谢斯，让他坐在自己身边，为他张罗吃喝，然后请他弹奏乌德琴。  
撒谢斯调好琴弦，开始弹奏库尔吉斯歌曲。大家都听得出神，使者坐在他身旁听着，目不转睛地望着他。  
撒谢斯弹完了。  
使者对大公说：  
“我说，三赖子大公里绷子，你把撒谢斯送给我，我就不收你十二年的贡品，并且马上就回到脱了米去。”  
大公不愿把撒谢斯给使者，可是他又没有办法。  
“年轻的大使，你就把撒谢斯带走吧。”大公说。  
新郎不等宴会结束就跃上骏马，让撒谢斯坐在他身后，朝设在野外的帐篷奔驰而去。  
来到帐篷旁边，他问撒谢斯：  
“撒谢斯，难道你认不出我吗？我曾经和你一起卖过羊肉串呢。”  
“我从来没有见过你，天人大使。”  
使者走进白色帐篷，让撒谢斯等在门口。约翰匆匆脱下驾驶服，换上体操服，梳妆打扮了一下就走出帐篷。  
“你好，撒谢斯！现在你还认不出我吗？”  
“你好，我亲爱的妻子，年轻聪明的约翰。谢谢你救了我，可是你的短裤呢？”  
“我亲爱的丈夫，我就是用短裤将你从地窖里救出来的呀。”  
“心肝儿，快骑上马回库尔吉斯城。”  
“不，撒谢斯，偷偷逃跑可不光彩。我们去把大公家的婚宴结束掉。”  
他们又回到三赖子城，走进大公家的正厅。  
看到撒谢斯带着年轻的妻子进来，大公感到惊讶。这时候，约翰问大公：  
“喂，伟大的大公，我就是可敬畏的使者，撒谢斯的妻子。我回来将你们的婚礼宴会闹到底。你还愿意把妹妹嫁给我吗？”  
希林跳起来说：  
“哥哥，我早就跟你说了！你差点儿让全三赖子城的人笑话，差点儿把妹妹嫁给一个受！”  
大公羞愧地低下头，而卫士、宾客一个个笑得喘不过气来。  
大公甩了一下满头绿发，忍不住也笑了。  
“撒谢斯，你夸奖年轻的妻子有道理。他聪明、大胆，长得又很漂亮。他骗得大家团团转，弄得我大公晕头转向。为了他，也为了我平白无故地侮辱你，我要送给你贵重的礼物。”  
撒谢斯和约翰动身回家，大公领着夫人、卫士和伊野部出来为他俩送行。  
从此以后，撒谢斯夫妻平平安安地过着日子，积攒了大量家产。而赞扬约翰的颂歌和故事到现在还在流传。

END


	12. 围裙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日升街AU  
> Ali Al Saachez × Johann Trinity

约翰把刮胡泡泡往撒谢斯那张写满了无耻的大脸上抹的时候心跳得砰砰直响。  
不，才不是什么荷尔蒙。只是在大年三十被叫上门服务洗头修面比较不自在嘛。  
刚才洗头时约翰就狠狠在心里鄙视了一番那头红毛卷。大老爷们没事干嘛留那么长啊，真流氓！还有那个颜色、那个卷度，为啥自己就烫染不出来呢？  
轮到胡子时他又愣了几秒，流氓桌上明明摆着搜刮民脂民膏买来的高科技电动刮胡刀却不用，偏要用刀片一点点刮。  
说实话他挺害怕。保护费晚交一分钟就变肉偿之类的事情从前就发生过不止一回。今天要是手抖了刮到肉，撒谢斯大流氓还不把自己生吞活剥了？  
心里越想着要小心，约翰发现自己颤得越是厉害。他深吸一口气，紧握住刮胡刀的柄，拿出三红吹理剃大当家的气势，对自己说了好几遍要镇定，这才真正刮了起来。

刀片在涂满泡沫的皮肤表面顺畅地刮过，露出流氓干净却有点糙的脸。  
约翰心想其实就和平常给超工兄弟刮没啥两样嘛，却在刮过撒谢斯人中右侧时清楚地看见那张大嘴动起来，变了个弧度，嘴角上扬。  
他还没反应过来这流氓究竟笑啥，就被一双粗大的胳膊搂住了腰，然后整个人被带着贴到了撒谢斯身上。  
“干……干嘛？”  
“站近点，刮起来方便。”  
“再、再别乱动了啊，小心刮破。”  
“嗯嗯，美人儿慢点刮没事。”

贴近了反而刮起来更困难。暂且忽略从腰移到屁股上的那双爪子，流氓腿间顶着他膝盖的某样东西的热度也够让人在意了。  
在这里出错的话，就没脸开发廊啦。约翰努力集中精神，小心翼翼地对付着下巴上比较顽强的几根胡茬……  
“……刮好了。”完成的那一瞬间他松了一口气，下一秒却被更紧地抱住，吓得刮胡刀都掉了。  
撒谢斯把脸埋在约翰胸前，像只刚吃饱的大猫，惬意地蹭着。好几次鼻尖和嘴唇隔着围裙和衣服用力蹭过敏感的两点，约翰都忍不住颤抖。  
“泡泡都擦干净了吧，这下连毛巾也用不着了啊哈哈哈。”  
撒谢斯蹭了好久才松开，一脸满足地咧嘴笑。  
约翰有点不自在地别过脸去，清了清喉咙，说，  
“其实……这围裙……俩星期没洗了。”

END


	13. 开封菜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日升街AU

“有了啃的鸡，生活好滋味。”  
每当三红吹理剃的小电视里出现这个卖鸡广告，洛克昂的心中总是生出几分惆怅。

作为日升街上唯一的盒饭摊主，他一直都为自己的厨艺而自豪。虽然街上也流传着“洛哥家的盒饭吃一次会拉肚子吃两次就没事了！”之类的谚语，不过本性淳朴的洛克昂总把它当作赞美，憨厚微笑的同时给你米饭里多加一勺番茄鸡蛋的汤汁。再怎么说这条街上几十口人——有光棍有懒蛋也有自理白痴——大多数都是被五块钱一份的小小盒饭喂饱的，就连吃着公家口粮的街道管理人员和奔走于大街小巷收保护费的麻将馆小职员也常来光顾摊子呢！（至于后者有没有付钱，咳咳，这个暂时不在讨论范围内。）总而言之，洛克昂对自个儿做出来的饭，基本上是满意的。  
可是当传统快餐遭遇洋快餐……啊，是当盒饭遭遇啃的鸡时，在日升街饱受邻居尊敬和流氓关注的中心人物洛克昂，自信心也有了点小小的动摇。  
特别是当自家那虽然是捡来的却比亲生还亲的儿子刹那睁着乌溜溜的大眼睛盯着屏幕上金灿灿的炸鸡块，还下意识吞吞口水的时候，洛克昂更是深深体会到一种杀鱼不慎戳破胆般的不妙感。

“明儿就三十啦大哥咋还不去办年货！”  
妮娜戴着批发价三块钱一个的粉红毛绒耳套风风火火地冲进发廊，不顾店里的盒饭父子俩，就直接扑到约翰身上搂胳膊乱蹭。  
“妮娜要吃酒鬼花生小山核桃绿茶瓜子！大哥快去买吧吧吧！”  
“……又趁过年乱开方子，妮娜你就不怕吃成猪娃么……”  
约翰这边还没教训完，那边的米哈又贴了上去。  
“猪娃我也想吃！今年一块肉都没腌呢我可不答应！大哥快去买香肠！要肥的！”  
“哎哟老二蠢死啦就知道肉！”  
“妮、妮娜说啥呢……！”  
看着吹理剃家兄妹吵成一团的热闹样子，再瞅瞅身边面无表情却攥紧了自己衣角的刹那，洛克昂觉得心头有什么东西梗住了。他朝约翰歉意地笑了笑，拍拍刹那的脑袋，牵起脏兮兮的小手走出了发廊。  
回家时路过公车站又看到幅忒大的炸鸡广告，洛克昂还没来得及感叹人生何处不相逢，却又发现平时总低着头专注于捡钱的刹那竟抬头呆呆地望了那广告好久。他轻轻地叹了口气，悄悄地做了个第二天让自己瞎忙活一中午的糟糕决定。

回到00栋进门准备往下走，却在楼梯口就看到地下室门口有个人影。洛克昂先还以为是房东的宅儿子提耶利亚又来催房租或者找夜宵呢，却感觉身形不太对，走近了才看清是城管大队长格拉汉姆。都这个点了居然在家门口遇到这家伙，还让不让人过年啦！洛克昂颤抖了一下，搂住刹那的肩膀让他靠近自己一点，赶紧换上遇见稀客的欣喜表情。  
“大队长！让您等这么久真对不住！我这就开门，快进来坐坐喝杯茶吧！”  
“不用。”格拉汉姆今儿穿了便装，整个人缩在羽绒袄子里的样子似乎比穿制服时少了几分讨厌，可语气里依旧有不容抗拒的味道，“我来是想交给你一份光荣但不艰巨的任务！”  
“啊……啊？啥任务？”洛克昂愣了一下，觉得自己脑子要不够用了，平日这家伙找上门来不是罚款就是蹭饭，今天却说有任务，难道执勤时被猪撞啦？  
“新春佳节即将来临，为促进邻里和睦、改善居民生活水平、增加政府机关收入，城管队与居委会决定在大年三十开展聚餐活动！”  
不愧是整天对人念文件的哈队，一讲到这种内容就变成抑扬顿挫的官腔。  
“哦哦！居委会要组织咱们吃年饭啦？”  
“咳咳……是城管队与居委会共同组织！……小洛你愿不愿意为日升街的发展出一份力，来担任这次聚餐的厨师长啊？”  
格拉汉姆说完这句就把围巾又往上拉了拉，看样子是事情说完准备滚蛋啦。洛克昂松了一口气。  
“啊……行……没问题。”  
“这次的食材全部由居委会提供，你明天下午去了把手洗干净就能开工。”大队长突然伸手捏了捏刹那的小脸颊，娃娃脸笑成一朵猥琐的花，“娃儿正是长身体的时候，把你家小傻带去多吃点。”

冬凉夏暖的00栋地下室在腊月二十九的夜晚也一如既往地又冷又潮。洛克昂坐在小破床边灌好了热水袋，怕太烫又用自己的旧秋裤裹了一层，才小心地掀开一角被子，把热水袋放在已经睡熟的刹那脚边。这娃儿近两年个头没怎么长，人倒是变懂事了不少，每天不到九点就乖乖爬床（虽然时常忘记洗脚），半夜也不蹬被子啦。望着儿子安静的小脸，洛克昂露出一丝怜爱又无奈的笑，寻思着过两天等天气晴了要不要把被子拿出去晒次。  
他脱掉土黄色的旧棉夹克，翻到衣服里自己缝的小口袋，掏出个皱巴巴的大桥牌味精袋子，小心翼翼地打开，将里头的东西一股脑儿都倒在自己膝上。  
晴带雨伞饱带干粮，连卖油郎的媳妇儿都知道每天攒一勺油留着好过年，他洛克昂还不懂要存点小私房的道理？只是这日子实在难过，最近油盐酱醋没一样不涨价，每月的摊位费管理费保护费还一分都不少。好几次他都犹豫要不要把粳米换糙米、翅中换翅尖什么的，可一想起阿雷路亚嘴边还留着饭粒、憨憨地笑着说吃了洛哥的饭干活特别有劲儿的样子，就放弃了那种念头。不过天无绝人之路，在日升街摸爬滚打二十几年，洛克昂也把街上两大流氓之一格拉汉姆的脾性摸清了八成。对方一念文件他就认错，一掏罚款单就求饶，一来蹭饭就盛最好的菜递过去。偶尔被请去城管卫生办喝茶，那混蛋踱着方步打着官腔走到身边总有意无意地伸毛爪子在腰上屁股上摸两下，他也装作不知道。就这样应付下来，每个月倒是真免了不少罚款。至于另一个大恶霸，最近的心思似乎都放在发廊了， 只要好好招待他手下那两个小喽啰，保护费稍微迟交两天也不必担心会翻倍。  
总之这个月死命抠出来的几个钱都在这里了，皱巴巴的毛票加上硬币一共是一百二十块零三毛，数了三遍都是这个数没错。洛克昂把钱理好放回味精袋子，心想这钱去哪都能够刹那吃上一顿了，心情就变得欢快起来。他脱下外裤毛衣和袜子，在冬夜的寒气里打了个冷战，就赶紧关了小台灯钻进被子闭上眼。

大年三十的日升街依旧和往常一样寒酸，还透着一股子冷清，只有几家卖年货的小店还开着。洛克昂哼着小曲，牵着穿得像个棉花包的小刹那往邻街的方向走。  
早在几个月前，撒谢斯那俩小跟班过来蹭饭时就说起过旁边那条街新开了家啃的鸡，洛克昂当时只顾着心疼大宝把萝卜烧排骨挑得只剩萝卜、二水一次拿了三个卤鸡蛋之类的，差点忘了这茬，现在能派上用场真是太好啦。  
邻街不愧是传说中的商业街，大年三十了还热闹得跟乡下赶集似的。据说日升街那边只有撒谢斯那样的人物才经常来这儿消费。路边商店里花花绿绿的衣服，大概都是发廊妹妮娜看了想哭的价位，街上来来往往的人也都穿得跟格拉汉姆一样体面。洛克昂觉得有点眼花，不过还是一边努力寻找着红白相间的招牌，一边牵紧了刹那，生怕一不小心就给丢了。  
在喜气洋洋的人群里穿梭了半个钟头，终于望见马路对面巨大招牌上的老头儿脸。洛克昂胸中涌起一阵欢喜，弯腰抱起刹那。  
“乖儿子，来开洋荤吧！”

大概正好碰上饭点，啃的鸡里挤满了人。洛克昂抱着刹那在店里转了一整圈都没找到空位，瞧见有张桌子上一对小情侣吃得盘子里都只剩纸盒了，就赶紧挤过去站跟前等着。刹那一被放下来就扒着桌子沿，盯住盘子里没啃干净的鸡骨头猛看。洛克昂心底升起一丝愧疚，今天不用出摊于是父子俩都睡到十点才起，一人吃了个咸鸭蛋就直奔啃的鸡啦。座位上那对小情侣一起身他就赶忙拉刹那坐下，打算今天让儿子吃个痛快。  
桌上剩的盘子里还垫着张菜单，洛克昂抽出来研究了一下，觉得这里的菜名字都挺玄的，都是自己没见过的词，偶尔还有几个不认识的字。不过光看图片也能知道个大概，他在心里迅速估算了下刹那的饭量，指着菜单上一款看起来忒肥美的炸鸡，想问问儿子吃这个行不，一抬头却发现对面座位空着，顿时吓得站起来四处张望。  
“刹那——人哪去啦！”  
“我是高达！”  
刹那高举双手从儿童区的小滑梯上咻地滑了下来，还不忘记喊自己最爱的口号呢。滑到地上时似乎是硌到了啥，摇摇晃晃地爬起来用小手揉了揉屁股，又跑到滑梯后面准备玩第二轮了。  
洛克昂发现滑梯那块儿地上都铺了厚垫子，旁边还围了小栅栏，就不再担心安全问题，想想这孩子平时老跟着自己捡破烂卖盒饭什么的，也没啥时间玩耍，现在就随他去吧。  
坐下来等了快有一刻钟，才有个红背心拎着抹布过来清桌子。洛克昂看着鸡骨头纸盒子还有菜单一起熟练地被扫进盘子要被端走，连忙叫住了服务员。  
“小姐你别都拿走了呀……”  
“对不起，按照规定我们必须清理全部垃圾。”  
“可你拿了菜单我怎么点菜啊？”  
“……菜单？您说的是盘子里的宣传垫纸是吗？”  
“啊……好像是，不然你给我拿张带价格的好么，刚才那张就写了个啥原味鸡，都不知道多少钱一份哩。”  
“……对不起，本店是自助餐厅，点餐请到那边排队。”  
顺着服务员手指的方向，洛克昂才看到店中央亮堂堂的收银台，原来许多人都是从那里拿了吃的才去找座位的，没想到洋餐厅吃个饭还得自己去端！他感激地向服务员点点头，就大步跑到栅栏那边，一把拎起刚从滑梯上溜下来的刹那，朝收银台的方向奔去。

负责收钱的姑娘笑得桃花朵朵开，用忒甜的声音说您好想要点啥，如果刹那招呼客人时能有这份热情，盒饭摊的生意保准好哇。  
洛克昂有点不好意思地笑笑，“给我来份炸鸡。”  
“请问您是和这位小朋友一起用餐吗，那我向您推荐外带全家桶，其中包括五块吮指原味鸡、三份香辣鸡翅、一个香甜粟米棒、两个胡萝卜餐包和一瓶一点二五升的百事可乐。”  
“啊……其实我不饿，就是买给孩子吃的。”  
“那您可以购买快乐儿童餐，包括一份主食一份小食和一杯饮料，还有玩具可以赠送。”  
“也行……那玩具是啥样的？”  
“我要高达！”  
刚才一直趴柜台前玩吸管机的刹那突然来了精神，手里抓了一把吸管激动地挥啊挥。  
“对不起我们这个月的活动是送字母小熊，今天店里的小熊只剩下S、E和X三款了，请问您要哪一款？”  
“ 嗯……那就蓝的吧。”  
“请您稍等，一共是二十三块五毛，请问您有六块五的零钱吗。”  
“有有有！”  
说到零钱洛克昂挺高兴，做小本生意的最不缺这个，以前交保护费时那俩小流氓还总嫌交上去的都是毛票儿呢，头一次遇到笑着问人要零钱的服务员，这洋快餐还真不一样！  
他拉下外套拉链，手伸进衣服里层的口袋，却摸不到味精袋子。  
不会是……忘带了吧！？  
洛克昂吓得一头冷汗，在服务员疑惑的目光和身后人催促的眼神中又摸了好几遍，还是连个硬币也摸不到。  
“爹，没零钱。”  
感觉衣角被拽了一下，洛克昂低下头却看见刹那从口袋里掏出一只用钞票折的红艳艳的纸青蛙。  
“刹那！这、这钱是哪来的？”  
洛克昂把刚才没钱付账的窘迫都抛脑后了，他自己活了二十多年也没见过几次红色毛爷爷，现在刹那掏出来一张，别是被印假钞的骗了吧？  
“四眼房东给的。”  
“啥？”  
洛克昂脑中浮现出提耶利亚那张臭脸，还有那句“拖欠房租真是罪该万死，你没有做房客的资格！”那个四体不勤五谷不分的家里蹲平时要个房租就够凶的了，干嘛要给自家儿子钱？  
“他说是压岁钱。”  
“那他说了为啥要给你压岁钱了么？”  
“……没，就是捏了我脸。平时爹不在时一见到我也总捏。”  
“……啊？”  
“这位顾客请问您还要买单吗？”

端着好不容易到手的套餐在啃的鸡里转了一圈，洛克昂却发现刚才的位子早就被人坐了，瞧瞧周围大多数人也都刚开始吃。刹那一定是饿坏了，拿着还没拆包的玩具小熊就往嘴里放，洛克昂连忙给抢过来塞口袋里。  
“刹那乖，爹马上给你找个好位子。”  
抬头突然看见洗手间前面有俩台子跟前没人，洛克昂喜上心头，赶紧拉着刹那过去，把托盘放在上面。那个矮台子的高度还正好能让刹那够着！他如释重负地摸摸儿子的头，把红围巾往下拉了拉以免弄脏。  
“吃吧。”  
刹那点了点头，两眼放出异样的光，像刚从饿牢里放出来一样抓起炸鸡的纸盒就撕开往嘴里塞，饮料和土豆泥也两三口就消灭干净。还没等洛克昂说出别噎着，盘子基本上就空了。  
……是平时自己忙着摆摊所以吃饭都速战速决结果把这娃儿带坏了么？洛克昂苦笑着抓起餐巾纸，弯下身给刹那擦擦嘴。  
“好吃么？洋快餐爹也没吃过呢，不过电视里打那么多广告，味道一定不错吧。”  
这过年礼物折合五份盒饭，对他来说也不是那么难以承担，只要儿子喜欢。  
刹那睁着大眼睛，吸了吸鼻涕又打了个炸鸡味的饱嗝，慢吞吞地开了口。  
“没爹做的好吃。”

END


	14. 万圣节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炼铜  
> little Ali Al-Saachez × Johann Trinity

作为三赖子市贤妻良母的典型，约翰一直都挺传统，银行小职员出身的他没啥高雅品位，也不会掺和着过洋节什么的。但今年秋天儿女就读的三赖子小学里来了个金发碧眼的娃娃脸美国佬，据说是个天生精力充沛没事就爱瞎闹腾的家伙，上课时动不动就手舞足蹈上蹿下跳了。这么个黄金仓鼠似的洋鬼子倒还博得了小家伙们的一致好感，妮娜放学回来总在晚饭桌上讲哈姆老师这哈姆老师那的，末了总要加一句其实老师最喜欢刹那了 所以我们是情敌哟！约翰就笑了笑往女儿碗里夹一筷子青菜，想起半年前被她硬拉回家作客的那个黑瘦小子，大概是家庭条件不好没见过啥世面，坐在50平米的大客厅里手脚都不知往哪放，等约翰端榴莲上来时一双黑眼睛睁得像俩巨峰葡萄。其实可爱的小男孩谁不喜欢呢，要是他当年不被某个红毛暴发户骗去领结婚证，现在也挺想……呸呸呸，打住打住！听说哈姆老师不远万里跨越半个地球过来做外教就是为了带孩子们领略欧美文化，这不马上10月31号了，就在米哈妮娜他们班讲了万圣节的故事，要求小孩子都扮成鬼，晚上拎个篮子挨家挨户敲门讨饭，啊不，要糖，不给的话还捣乱呢。约翰对这种乱七八糟的习俗有点哭笑不得，可米哈妮娜却欢呼雀跃期待得要命。禁不住儿子蹭脸女儿拽衣角，万圣节那天晚饭后，约翰把米哈扮成吸血鬼给妮娜穿上狼人衣服，嘱咐了一千遍要和阿雷哈雷他们结伴11点前一定得回家之类的才放俩小鬼出门。

目送小吸血鬼和小狼人提着小篮子一蹦一跳消失在视线里，约翰关上门回屋给斯米尔诺夫局长家打了个电话拜托关照下自家孩子，又把屋子收拾了一遍，竟然不知道干啥好了。今天那家伙下午就打电话说晚上有事不回来吃饭了，虽然知道他做生意挺忙的，但今晚孩子也出门了，一个人在家还真有点……闲得慌。

其实还没郁闷几分钟就听到门铃叮咚响，约翰想着是不是谁家孩子来讨饭了，就拿了糖罐子走向玄关，结果一打开门就看到个黑袍子小巫师捏根细棍子站外面，宽沿尖帽子压得低低的看不清脸。

这是今晚也是约翰生平第一次被人讲trick or treat，稍许有些紧张也是正常的，他咽了口唾沫，想说句什么欢迎的话，那孩子却突然抬起头，一双狡黠的大眼睛直勾勾看过来，让他瞬间丧失语言能力。

尖尖帽子下面露出几个红毛小卷卷，小男巫咧嘴露出又白又齐的20颗牙，用甜丝丝软绵绵的声音说，太太晚上好。

这种事不是第一次了，约翰的心脏在胸腔里砰砰砰砰几乎要跳出来。今年夏天儿童节的时候自家男人就突然变回七岁小孩，当时自己还新鲜地带他出去玩了一圈补偿童年，晚上还鬼迷心窍做了不该做的事，结果第二天他就遭了报应……咳咳，那种凄惨经历不提也罢，重点是今天又来一回，明知道后果一样会很糟糕，他却还是不争气地心痒了。如果说上次那个用正太声大喊老婆等我变回来就和你搞十次的小娃娃让他忍俊不禁，那么眼前这个又乖又甜的七岁小巫师简直就戳中了他心中最柔软的部分……就算做了七年受，拥有一颗爱正太的大叔心也不算犯罪……吧！

约翰从内心斗争中挣脱出来，对面前的小人儿露出温柔的笑。小红毛仰起脑袋，继续甜甜地说，不给糖就捣蛋！

约翰低头扒拉了一会糖罐子，问榴莲糖吃么，就满意地看到正太脸上可爱的笑容仿佛浸了酸水般变了形。他攥着尺寸过大的长袍下摆扭了几扭，撇撇嘴大声说，要吃樱桃软糖！

哦哟这个色情的坏小孩！约翰脸一热，干脆豁了出去，甩了糖罐子就把小人儿捞起来抱怀里关上大门回卧室。今天看我不玩死你！

小巫师被扔在床上时袍子下摆都褪到了腰间，露出两瓣圆滚滚的小屁股，约翰噗嗤一声笑出来，心想不会里面啥也没穿吧，就拎起袍子边缘往上一提，没想到真剥出来一个光溜溜的小人儿。

小人儿坐在双人床正中央一本正经地撅着嘴说要吃樱桃软糖，小脸粉嘟嘟的惹得约翰忍不住凑上去捏了一把，果然是又嫩又软简直能掐出水来。约翰把小脑袋抱怀里，在脸上又亲了几口，却发现两条小胳膊不知啥时候伸过来箍住了颈子。据说这家伙七岁时就在街上打架了，看着粉嫩其实身上肌肉不少，那二两力气刚好够搂住约翰不放了。约翰还没回过神来，就被结结实实地堵住了嘴。小舌头在他口腔里灵活地游走，舌尖几次扫过上颚都有种痒痒的酥麻感直冲脑门。约翰感叹着为啥对方是七岁娃娃也能这么猛，在一阵晕头转向中不知不觉就被小人儿压在了身下。

七岁撒总像八爪鱼一样缠在自家老婆身上又舔又吮了半天才抬起头来，嘴角还牵着涎水丝子，亮出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，用银铃般的童音说不给吃樱桃软糖就捣蛋一晚上让撒太太明天没法下地。约翰晕乎乎地笑起来，戳了戳小正太的腮帮子，说有本事就吃吧，量你那根小嫩黄瓜今天也没法用！

条纹家居服的扣子被囫囵扯开，露出光滑的褐色胸膛，约翰的皮肤一直不错，就是时不时会留好多流氓老公种的草莓。他调整了一下姿势靠在枕头上，低头看着在胸前流连的火红色小脑袋，下腹涌起的阵阵快感就冲淡了猥亵儿童的罪恶感。七岁阿里会用门牙轻轻咬住已经充血挺立的乳头，然后用舌尖有一下没一下地拨弄，每一次混合疼痛的愉悦感都会慢慢扩散到全身，让他也忍不住搂住那具结实的小身体，轻轻抚摸柔滑的幼儿肌肤，再捏几下又圆又翘的小屁股。小家伙的迷你香肠尽管还派不上用场，却也随着本人的肢体动作，在约翰小腹附近暧昧地磨蹭着，散发出青涩又禁断的味道。

身为三赖子市贤妻良母的典型，连约翰自己也不相信自己会在洋人的鬼节晚上搂着七岁小盆友做大人才能做的龌龊事，不过看在小盆友是自家领了证的老公的份上，今天放纵一晚也不为过吧。

他把手指插进温暖的红色发卷，让小家伙从自己胸口抬起头，吻上那鲜嫩的嘴唇，在充满鼻音的喘息间含糊地开了口。

“万圣节快乐。”

妈妈的！万恶的黑魔法都该下地狱去！千刀万剐！用机关枪扫成蜂窝再灌铅填海！

又甜又乖的小巫师在一阵烟雾中嘭地变回了原本的样子。全裸的撒谢斯趴在自家老婆身上得意地坏笑，嘴角几乎要咧到耳朵边上去。红色长卷发松软地搭下来，在光裸的皮肤上蹭得有点痒痒。

“心肝儿每天做家务忒辛苦，干脆明天就别下地啦。”

约翰叹息着闭上了眼睛，任凭撒谢斯那掠夺式的亲吻蹂躏双唇。

END


	15. 少女心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高中AU  
> Johann Trinity→Ali Al Saachez

优等生约翰·崔尼蒂在一个月前某个星期五的某堂体育课上摔破了膝盖，那时阿里·阿尔·撒谢斯正蹲操场边眯着眼看一群二年级小姑娘跳高。虽然不太情愿，但想想自己在三赖子中学六年的薪水不能白拿，阿里只好暂时抛下小短裤下修长白皙的大腿，把优等生的胳膊往肩膀上一搭，一瘸一拐往医务室走。

一路上优等生精神亢奋得不像受了伤，一个劲搭话说今天天气真好哇老师你一人带那么多个班的体育课到底忙不忙得过来呀你说我摔了这么一下大概多久能好全呢呢呢，阿里从来不知道男生的嘴也能这么碎，脑内还描绘着刚才跳远姑娘们的长腿，听到什么都只是嗯一声。

到了医务室才发现校医不在，八成是端着茶杯去教导主任办公室讲八卦之类的。阿里把优等生安顿在诊疗床上就忙着自己动手找药水纱布啥的。那小子坐床沿上边晃腿边笑盈盈地看着阿里翻箱倒柜了半天，一点疼的意思都没有。当阿里握着瓶好得快往他膝盖上喷时还不得不用力摁住他的腿——药水喷上去的瞬间他抖了一下，吸着气轻轻地说这药真猛。阿里从鼻子里笑了一声，盖上瓶盖，又看了看膝盖的状况，还在犹豫要不要再加俩创口贴。结果那小子忽然又来了精神没话找话，说如果留疤了以后一定找不到女朋友老师要负全责哟。阿里愣了一下，撇撇嘴说老师自己都没女朋友呢哪管得着你。优等生立刻两眼放光，拽住阿里的袖子说不然我来给老师当女朋友吧！阿里以为自己昨晚看毛片熬夜过头了出现幻听呢，可褐色皮肤的少年依然笑嘻嘻地自我介绍，说是二年三班的学习委员约翰·崔尼蒂，成绩从来是年级前三，脸好看身材也不赖，洗衣做饭样样行陪老师上床也没问题。阿里被最后一句吓得有点呆，咳了几声掩饰了内心的惊悚不安后拍拍约翰的肩说你好好养伤老师先回去收拾器材啦，然后慌慌张张地逃出了医务室。

那天晚上阿里抽掉一整包红双喜又看了两张重口味的碟子，决定忘掉那件事。可转天早上优等生约翰就拎着一兜橘子跑到教工宿舍，在他门上敲敲敲敲了半天敲碎了他一睡睡到中午的美梦。鬼知道那小混蛋是怎么知道自己住处的，阿里穿着破了个洞的旧T shirt和花裤衩踩了双人字拖慢腾腾磨蹭过去开门，看见是昨天的小神经病就开始后悔为啥不用被子蒙住头装没人在家。约翰倒是挺大方地叫了老师好就往屋里钻，阿里拦都来不及拦，只能由他在屋里边乱晃边摸摸茶几上的灰啥的。

大龄男青年的屋子从来都见不得人，像阿里这种破罐破摔的糙大叔就更不爱收拾了。本想着这幅脏乱差的破样子被看到了最多就是学生中间传点闲话嘲笑一下之类，可当约翰自来熟地从小沙发垫夹缝里捞出件快散架的棉背心卷了卷开始抹桌子时，阿里就有点发慌了。全能优等生自愿来做免费小保姆他是没啥意见，但随处乱堆的小黄书黄碟被翻出来还是不太妙，因此他没享成一人霸占小沙发看人家干活的福，只能在约翰打扫的间隙手忙脚乱地搂起一些纸片碟片急匆匆收柜子里。三四个钟头下来，阿里那套40平米不到的小房终于清爽了许多，而屋主本人显然还没意识到这仅仅是个开始。

从那天以后每逢周末约翰总要扯点理由跑到阿里宿舍窝着。收拾了屋子还给做饭，除此以外还爱拉着阿里老师长老师短地表白谈心。吃惯了泡面的阿里对着散了黄的荷包蛋盐没拌匀的炒白菜油放太多的烧茄子并没太多不满，却经常在约翰的爆炸发言中被饭粒给噎住。那疯小子总咬着筷子尖眨眨眼睛说我可喜欢老师了平时自摸都会想着老师呢身体一下就变得忒奇怪了老师可一定得负责，阿里在喷饭过后义正言辞地教育了几次要树立正确健康的恋爱观，可约翰依然嚷着最喜欢老师啦啦啦热情分毫不减，最后阿里只好打开柜子翻出一堆小黄碟。把它们放到约翰手上时他还是有点心虚有点罪恶感，但听说现在还有初中生跑去做人流……用几张毛片掰直一根微弯的小树苗应该没啥问题吧。为了表示对打扫和做饭的感激他还特地挑了自己最喜欢的纯情学生妹遭遇电车痴汉和美艳女家庭教师系列，希望那甜美柔软多汁的影像能给误入歧途的优等生指出条明路，从此不再一天到晚缠着自己说些怪话——至于家务，暂时还是欢迎的。

三天后的下午约翰拿着个米老鼠图案的便携碟包回来了，一进门就拉住阿里要求交流心得，可说出口的一句也不中听。头脑超棒的优等生满面红光口若悬河地讲着女优的妆有多厚胸有多假潮吹全是装的叫声好似超声波，极力劝说老师别再沉迷这种欺骗钱财与感情的塑料片，投入现成女朋友的怀抱才是正道，阿里的脸色却越来越难看。这傻小子从一开始就横冲直撞急于自我表现，却一点不知道体谅年近三十越发经不起折腾的大叔心。阿里自从进了三赖子中学文体组就慢慢消磨掉年轻时的躁动狂热，混吃等死之余课上瞅瞅女生大腿课下看看小黄片就算是生活中唯一的娱乐。他喜欢穿水手服小短裙的可爱姑娘，清纯的，动人的，白皙的，绵软的，爱撒娇的，冒失地不小心露出文胸带子内裤花边，在床上羞涩激动小脸泛红晕……他不否认自己有时会将那些形象投射到自己的女学生身上，但那仅仅是在脑内，现实生活中的他人畜无害，只要默默在心里妄想那么一小会儿就够了。可现在面前的毛头小子却无情地践踏着他的梦，眼神诚挚情绪鸡冻地诉说着打了硅胶的胸摸起来简直像隔夜冷馒头之类。他终究没能抑制住怒火，拍着桌子大声吼着说你个小兔崽子啰嗦死了，后面还有更凶更脏的句子被他用人民教师（呸）的理智给挡住，不过只那一句也足够让约翰住嘴了。少年的表情从震惊到失落，然后忒没形象地嚎啕大哭起来。依然火大的阿里则转身走进厨房猛地关上了门，三赖子中学分给一个毫无建树的体育老师的宿舍总共只有一间房带厨卫，而他根本不想闷在厕所里。

抽油烟机打最大档还是盖不住外屋昏天黑地的哭声，阿里叼着根红塔山边想你小子还好意思嫌人家女优叫声大边往锅中沸腾的水里放面饼。平时免费小保姆常批评泡面毫无营养价值，每天必须吃够20种食品确保身体能够摄取各种营养素……可现在太阳都快下山了家里没别的东西，只剩几根青菜一个鸡蛋，阿里统统都放进了锅子。

等到阿里打开厨房门端着两碗煮泡面出来时约翰还跪坐在那捂着脸一抽一抽地耸着肩，不过总算没刚才那么要人命了。阿里走过去，把碗搁上茶几，拉住少年颤抖的胳膊把他从地板上拽起来推到屋子里唯一的小破沙发上，然后拿起有荷包蛋的那碗，塞在他手里。约翰低着头不说话，时不时吸吸鼻子，眼泪几乎都要掉进碗里，听到阿里的一句快吃，才慢慢地动了筷子。

阿里坐在床沿，吃两口就抬眼望一下，看到约翰乖乖地往嘴里扒面条，心里不知怎么就轻松了许多。他觉得自己煮泡面的手艺其实不错，还想问约翰味道是不是挺好，还想告诉他，不论是真的假的，自己还是喜欢纯情学生妹（特别是处！）。

不过这一刻他还是什么都没说出口。

END


	16. 欢迎来到三赖子集会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牧场物语风之集会AU  
> Ali Al-Saachez × Johann Trinity

**欢迎来到三赖子村**

阿里·阿尔·撒谢斯刚到三赖子村时整个人穷得叮当响，一套粗布衣服、一条马裤、一双靴子、一把匕首就是他的全部家当。但他天性乐观并自诩运气绝佳，况且在一个有山有水有田的村子里，只要会动脑子，就饿不着肚子。

他敲开一间小破屋的门，在年轻屋主诧异的目光里狼吞虎咽干光一整盆稀饭两碗腌萝卜三碟凉拌黄瓜四个饭团，等于吃掉人家三兄妹一天的口粮。在做完这一壮举后，他抹抹嘴，又提出让屋主收留自己的无理要求。

“让我干啥都行！”他对着那位褐色的高个子青年傻笑了一记，几乎要把嘴角咧到耳朵边上去。

眉清目秀的屋主仔细打量了桌边这个灰头土脸却满面春风的男人，和他满身厚实的肌肉，默默地权衡了一番，终于点了点头。

“我们家缺个壮劳力，以后好好干活吧。”

**春**

约翰·崔尼蒂天生就不是个种地的料，即使他对农活充满热情，也无法掩盖时不时忘记浇水还把种好的萝卜踩坏的事实。他健康的肤色一定不是在田里风吹日晒来的，否则不会如此细皮嫩肉——撒谢斯在饭桌上观察过挺多次了，比炕土豆还下饭呢！

三赖子村是个饿不死人却也养不出肥膘的地方，整个村子就屁大点地方，只有一家墨西哥小矮子开的杂货铺和一间每天只卖俩菜还死贵死贵的咖啡店。像约翰这种拖家带口的伪农民每天只能满村子晃悠，拣点破烂换钱补贴家用。

“那啥，家里的钱就够买这点种子，我一个人半个小时就能撒完。”

修长的青年有些羞涩地笑笑，拎着装种子的麻袋转身就下了田。无用武之地的壮劳力只好叼着根狗尾巴草坐在田埂上发呆，偶尔抬头瞅到地里那个正弯腰除草的身影，就会猥琐地乐上好一阵。那腰身，那屁股，那卷起的裤筒下露出的细瘦小腿都挺有意思，然而长在一个不会种地还非要硬撑的漂亮男人身上，总觉得有点不协调。

那家伙不知是脑袋里缺根筋还是啥，家里养了俩吃货，还偏要自己一手揽过所有的活，宁肯自己累死也不让弟妹碰田里一根草，有了壮劳力也只让出去砸砸石头捡捡树枝。到了饭桌上却喜欢摆一张臭脸叨咕米哈妮娜就算长身体也不能吃太多之类的，其余时间就只知道一个人闷着想他怎么也种不好的萝卜，弄得撒谢斯晚上睡前想找个人聊天都不能。

算他倒霉，跟这么个少爷脸寡妇心的怪人凑到了一块，以后的日子还不知道该怎么过。这种勒紧裤腰带的生活显然不是他想要的，等哪天他瞅准机会发了迹，可不会忘了这蠢蛋。

他知道，这小美人就欠拾捣！

**夏**

撒谢斯不知道这看起来忒没前途的小破村子里居然还会有一周一次的集市，虽然规模小得可怜，却能让约翰每周扒心扒肝还乐在其中。第一次赶集时约翰只带了一筐萝卜几捆香草，摆在摊位上都嫌寒碜，在风中边摇铃边吆喝了几个小时居然还真卖光了。他用纤细的褐色手指数完了那一堆毛票，声音有点颤抖地对帮忙扛筐子的撒谢斯说真赚！带点汗珠的脸上绽起暖洋洋的笑容，不经意间却让爱偷懒的壮劳力心动了。

妈的，笑起来这么好看，平时总板着个脸做啥！

从那以后约翰就一颗心扑到了赶集上，遇到卖相好的东西都默默攒仓库里，就等着每周六让撒谢斯扛到集市里，摆摊、吆喝、收钱，仿佛每周的快乐都集中在那几个小时里爆发。货卖空后提前收摊乱逛也开心得很，集市上摊位虽少，却能买到不少新种子，回去后更让约翰种得不亦乐乎，还给餐桌上新添了许多菜色。

俗话说，饱暖就思那啥，每当撒谢斯啃着新收的嫩玉米棒子时，也会顺便妄想下种玉米的人棒子会长啥样。那家伙种地越来越上瘾还渐入佳境的样子在他眼里简直有了几分可爱，让他不由自主要去帮着抬抬筐子拎拎背包啥的，顺手还能在人家腰上摸两把——细归细，几个月的田种下来还是长了点薄薄的肌肉，这令他又忍不住回放脑内的黄色小电影，而片子的男主角则只是自顾自地掰着指头算下次集会卖的钱能买几只鸡娃来养。

养养养养你个头！先找个男人把你养了吧！

在约翰成功买回两个毛团儿并从此把生活重心放在养鸡上后的第三天，撒谢斯终于偷偷地爆发了一回，把平时的龌龊想法都付诸实践。谁叫那家伙一天到晚除了鸡就是菜，没事就把叽叽叽叽乱叫的臭毛团儿搂怀里，跟母鸡喂小崽子似的，忙到忒晚回去还倒头就睡，都不给自己一个笑脸！撒谢斯现在习惯半夜对着约翰的睡脸来两发，却依然燥热不堪，不知道是天气的缘故还是别的啥。

他叹息着用抹布擦净手心的液体，还为明早又得悄悄洗抹布愁了一把，扭头却看到床上那人纯净无辜的表情，让他这个粗人找不到脏话以外的语言来赞叹。

他压抑着粗重的喘息，俯下身含住约翰柔软的嘴唇。

**秋**

“真正的财富来源于河流。”  
——三赖子谚语

撒谢斯从来都重视机遇而不主张瞎忙活，这点恰好也说明了他与约翰之间的天壤之别。当他找到致富诀窍后，一下午的成果就抵得上约翰在田间挥汗如雨一星期所得。

要问是啥诀窍如此来钱，那便是——跳河。

一条没有名字也不甚宽广的小河从附近山中发源，哗啦啦啦贯穿了三赖子村，由于这一带地下水丰富，家家户户都有井，所以这河也没啥大用途，倒是沿岸风景都不错，因此常有小孩子过来乘凉玩耍。

撒谢斯大约是在夏末秋初的某个下午帮约翰从杂货铺拉回半车牧草时突然瞥见河底金光一闪，心思就活络了起来。他停下板车挽起裤脚小心翼翼地往河里走，然后在不太深的某处细沙中扒出一小块黄澄澄亮闪闪的东西。

金子。

约翰捧着那一块包在破抹布里的贵金属，整个人都在哆嗦。撒谢斯在一旁脱了上衣拿热毛巾抹身子 ，看见户主那激动得手足无措的小样儿就想笑。和约翰相处了大半年，他知道这家伙除了爱种地爱养畜生还爱钱——不是那种无止尽的贪婪，而是小农天生对财富的向往。这一切在他眼中都不知为何染上了一层美妙的色彩，让他忍不住每晚不干上点下流事就睡不着觉。

“河里捞的，没偷没抢。昨晚你不是还急红薯和青椒赶不上明儿的集市么，卖了这个兴许还有救。”

他用满不在乎的口气说出来，仿佛这块金子和自己没有一毛钱关系。

下一秒约翰就扑过来箍住他的腰，脸埋在他赤裸的胸膛里，吸着鼻子说谢谢你啊兄弟。

撒谢斯愣了一下，也搂上了约翰的肩膀，手里还攥着冷掉的毛巾。他比较愁的是身体中的热量正向某个部位聚拢，等下蠢小农要是兴奋得睡不着，他岂不是要忍到后半夜才能发泄？还是说等这家伙抒完情后先去次茅厕比较好……？

在那之后的整个秋天，三赖子村的河边就出现了一个没事总往水里跳的红毛疯子。常驻桥边钓鱼的大龄青年和在岸边草地上摘花的脏小孩对此都视而不见，只有小农场的年轻户主每天对着一堆捞回来的矿山石茶叶罐海胆金币乐得合不拢嘴。最近村里第三架风车也投入使用了，他盘算着把收下来卖不完的红薯青椒都拿去做成种子，可以一直存到冬天。

而负责跳河的摇钱树胸中的欲火也越燃越烈，恨不得把那个不领情的笨蛋摁在床上往那具漂亮的身体里种下成百上千的种子。

可惜人家还只把他当亲兄弟，接下来的事情还得看着办呢。

**冬**

约翰在秋天最后一次集市上揣了满怀的毛票去找建筑店的大叔，想赶在冬天到来前把地下温室给建起来，却还是失望而归。说到底还是钱不够，家里有四口人要喂，猫狗鸡鸭牛羊的饲料也一天也不能停，要攒起十万还真不容易。

没有温室的话，冬天便没有作物可种，这对于约翰来说真是一个莫大的打击。还好家禽家畜还都有产出，秋天存下的一批种子拿去集市出售也还能抵挡一阵。村中野地里的雪球里也偶尔藏着香草鲜花之类，有时甚至能发现矿山石，拿锤子砸开后又是一笔收获。但冒着严寒满村捡破烂总让约翰回想起从前的穷日子，心里总归是不好受的。

秋天时撒谢斯跳河捞到不少好东西，可到了冬天约翰说什么也不愿意让他去钻冰窟窿，曾经的壮劳力兼摇钱树只能呆在家里修修鸡窝解闷。

约翰总是背着个小筐，带着一身的寒气鼻尖通红地回家。从前明明看惯了他起早贪黑的撒谢斯现在却时常会心痛，每每看到他哆嗦着回来就冲上去抢过筐子，用大毯子把快变成冰棍的蠢蛋给裹起来。他劝过约翰挺多次，说家里有鸡蛋牛奶羊毛可收就不必出去遭罪，可约翰却是铁了心不放过一丁点野财，誓死也要赶紧存下建温室的钱。

撒谢斯在心疼不已与求而不得的煎熬之中纠结了很久，终于在某天，长期不跳河而攒下的好运道笑着向他招了招手。

所谓好运，实际上是户主持家上的一点小疏忽。约翰把捡来的枯枝都送去沤了肥，成天在外面跑又没空关照小仓库里的情形，天气越来越冷柴草只出不进。于是在某个风雪肆虐的夜晚，当约翰眉毛上结着霜哆嗦着进屋时，家里已经一点燃料都不剩了。

约翰有种屋漏偏逢连夜雨的感觉，气急败坏地把小筐子往撒谢斯怀里一塞，想发火却又发不出来。撒谢斯有些心虚地隔着毛毯搂住冰美人，小声告诉他最后一点柴烧了大半壶开水，米哈妮娜一人灌了个热水袋抱到床上孵被窝了。

“成天不干活还知道灌热水袋！”

约翰打着冷战从牙缝里挤出一句话，挪动着僵硬的身体往壮劳力怀里又缩了缩。

撒谢斯心想平时还不是你宠着他们不让干活的，就知道支使我去跳河。他脑筋一转，却想到一个令自己欣喜不已的龌龊点子，便用胳膊把约翰整个捞起来抱到床边坐下，往他身上又裹了一条棉被。

“是我不好……”他温热的嘴唇贴着约翰冰凉的耳郭，有些讨好地说着，“明天我就和你一起出去弄柴草！不过今晚确实挺冷，想烧热水是不行了，要暖和起来的话我倒是有个法子……”

约翰被他哈出来的热气弄得挺舒服，眯起眼睛头也不回地问是啥。

撒谢斯笑得有点猥琐地在约翰脸颊上轻轻啵了一口，说，“都交给我，保证你舒服。”

要在没有暖炉的房间里剥掉自己和另一个人的衣服，还不能让对方冻着，确实有几分难度。但撒谢斯素来胆大心细，每脱一件就要把约翰抱到怀里暖一暖再说几句好话。如此折腾了20多分钟，两个人终于都赤条条地面对面躺在了捂得还算暖和的被窝里，上搭一条毯子两件外套三条棉裤。约翰的手脚还是没暖和过来，此时却眼神迷离地打了一个呵欠，吸了吸鼻子问撒谢斯还有别的招没有，若是故意糊弄自己，明天就给赶出去不给吃住——累冻了一天总算进了被窝，他整个人都有点恍惚。

对着这样难得有些强势的约翰，撒谢斯心里的小火苗腾的一下就蹿了老高。他捉住约翰冰凉的手指按在自己胸肌上，轻轻地边喘边说这才刚开始呢！

撒谢斯对约翰的身体熟悉到了一个令他自己都匪夷所思的地步。在从前那些鸡末难耐的夜晚他就无数次爱抚过那具美好的躯体，并用唇齿在光滑的深色肌肤上留下印迹。其中的小窍门他是知道的，只要长时间吮住一小块皮肤，即使不用花很大力气也能种下新鲜的草莓。好在这里夏秋都潮湿，约翰即使发现身上的可疑青紫也只会归咎于毒蚊子，撒谢斯就能够偷偷摸摸又心安理得地满足一下自己的独占欲。

此时此刻他却要面对在自己挑逗之下露出青涩反应的约翰，心情好似买到打折洗衣粉还获赠一小包茶叶。他不知道身旁的迷糊小农除了不擅种地外连这种事情都没啥经验，平时他从未见过约翰解决欲望问题，可夜晚的孜孜不倦的偷吃让木讷的美人在他心里已然成为一个情色的符号。而现在，只是被捏住乳尖，那家伙就通红着脸，一副快哭出来的表情，却不闪躲不抗拒，湿润的细长眼睛闪烁温和的光，仿佛在发出任君采撷的邀请。

手指上力道稍微加重了点，约翰就啜泣一声把脸埋进他怀里。撒谢斯没办法抗拒这种软糯的哭腔，便一只手搂住约翰的背，另只手从胸口滑下小腹，拉起约翰一条腿就搁在自己腰上，然后胯部往前挺了几分，把自己发烫的器官和约翰的握在一起。

从春天开始他就见不得那个笨蛋把心思都放在田里的几颗烂萝卜上，明明自己的萝卜论尺寸论质量都是村里数一数二的哩！要说约翰的细长萝卜，形状色泽也都很不错，想到这里他又忍不住觉得他们是天生一对了，便喜滋滋地搓弄着，让两个人火热的喘息随着手指动作此起彼伏。

约翰先前受到严寒和疲劳的双重夹击，现在躺在火热的怀抱里被揉捏得理智都飘走了一大半，身体确实是暖和多了，可便宜也被占去不少。他和撒谢斯粘得紧紧的，感觉一直以来藏在心中的什么裹着酥麻滚烫的电流跑遍全身又打了个转，然后集中在被撒谢斯握在手中的某个部分，火辣辣地喷薄而出。他像一条缺水的鱼，半张着嘴喘息，耳朵贴在被汗水濡湿的壮硕胸膛上，能听见那个人砰砰的心跳。

**阿里·阿尔·撒谢斯的发迹**

撒氏取暖法无污染、不费柴、热量快感皆丰富，很快受到了户主的青睐——不过仅限于地下活动。

暂时解决温饱问题的撒谢斯却悄悄盘算了新主意。

他知道约翰是真心对他好。除夕那天约翰把库存的好东西都翻出来，挨家挨户送了新年礼物，还顺便捡了些破烂回家。撒谢斯心里有点酸酸的，就厚着脸皮找约翰要礼物，结果那边扔过来一个雪球里砸出来的核桃，还有一句让他哭笑不得的话。

“家里人还送啥啊，浪费！”

他怀着甜蜜又酸涩的心情捏碎核桃壳，心里暗暗地想：

“妈妈的，户主了不起啊？看老子不发个大财把你小样包了关在家里天天搞！”

第二年春天的三赖子集市上出现火爆的羊肉串小摊，则是不久以后的事了。

END


	17. 精灵贼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTRO AU  
> Ali × Johann

今天是个不用跟着探险团队满矿坑跑的休闲日子。盾卫者阿里欣喜地把扛了好几天的洛丝萝林盾牌收进了仓库，换上了威风的双手棍，去古墓岗的雅琦高地兜了一圈。

古墓岗是个荒凉的乱坟岗子，而雅琦高地实际上是个阴冷潮湿的地下墓穴，里面爬满了蜘蛛、尸妖、还有会蠕动的手臂之类的诡异东西，一般人（尤其是有身份的霍比特人）都不乐意来，但阿里却对这里情有独钟。要说原因嘛，并不是因为他整天和精灵厮混在一起，脑子被拍坏了，而是由于这儿的怪物们一个个都富得流油。不管是尸妖的指骨还是蜘蛛的腿，弄出去都能卖个好价钱。像阿里这种战斗时冲在最前面的角色，盔甲和盾牌的损耗可不小，每次去21号大厅的修理商那都要花好几百个银币，所以也一直存不下钱。闲暇时间来打点尸妖，为民除害的同时补贴下家用，也蛮合算的。

对于征战莫里亚已久的阿里来说，同时挑战两三只尸妖或者五六只蜘蛛都不是啥难事。外形酷似金色糖葫芦的巨棍在他手中舞得虎虎生风，空旷的墓穴中回荡着蜘蛛们啾啾啾的惨叫声。不过一个时辰，阿里的背包就被宝藏、文物和蜘蛛腿塞得满满的，再也装不下其他了。

埃里吉翁特产的长毛山羊驮着阿里和一大包值钱玩意，一路小跑颠回了布雷镇。这头呆傻又拉风的羊儿吸引了不少布雷人的眼球，让阿里心中生出几分得意。这羊虽然外表蠢了点，表情木了点，但跑起来可不比布雷马场产出的任何一种马慢，还能悠然自得地在莫里亚的大坑小洞中穿梭。刚才阿里把它栓在雅琦高地外的一根石柱上，打完尸妖出来也不见它露出一点害怕的神色。身经百战的勇士，当然坐骑也要不同凡响！

阿里在镇中心刚拴好羊，旁边就立刻围了一群试图摸羊屁股的小孩。他拎着麻袋，把战利品统统倾销给路边卖劣质武器的小贩，除去修盔甲的费用还赚了七八百银币，这钱可来得真够痛快的！

比起那些出手动辄几金币的猎人大款们，阿里只能算个穷人，但如今的生活却比从前阔绰了许多。想当年他在古墓岗外围的小土坡上连着打了好几天的尸妖，才攒够一枚金币，刚好能在夏尔庄园买下一间小屋，每周还要担心口袋里的银币够不够付房子的维护费用。现在的阿里坐拥一栋价值七枚金币的豪宅，有一间巨大的客厅、两间精美的卧室，外加一个宽阔的院子。阿里花了挺多心思在装修上，不仅跑遍了埃里阿多尔四大庄园的家具店，还从各地搜刮了不少标本摆在家中。

要知道，见多识广的人从一栋房子的陈列上就能看出房主有几斤几两。阿里院子里摆着从莫里亚遁水守卫那弄来的水池、布雷迷宫在春季节颁发的矮人雕塑奖品、堆满食物的霍比特野餐桌，就可以知道这名盾卫者曾去水城杀过大章鱼，方向感应该不差，而且拥有一名厨师朋友。不过阿里从来不会刻意去表现这些，对他来说，在阴暗潮湿的矿坑深处和猥琐的哥布林们干完一仗之后，最思念的当然还是自家温馨的矮屋子了，还有什么能比夏尔的阳光更治愈呢？

阿里从口袋里掏出两块旅行口粮，自己吃了一块，另一块塞进了山羊的大嘴里。这种口粮啃起来干巴巴的，味道也不算好，却是快速旅行的必备之物。吃了口粮的大羊立刻精神百倍，从布雷镇风驰电掣地跑到了夏尔庄园，速度之快堪比传说中甘道夫从罗翰弄来的神驹影疾。阿里把羊拴在院子的石头围栏上，确保它不会啃到藤蔓缠绕的希罗格之臂后，便喜滋滋地推开了自家霍比特洞窟的圆门。

夏尔民风淳朴，维伊德海罗小区的治安更是好得没话说，公会的朋友们都是值得信任的伙伴，所以阿里从来不给房门上锁，也没担心过遇贼的事情。但今天当他走进自家客厅时，立刻被家中乱作一团的惨状吓得大叫出声。（“叫得比我的心灵尖啸还吓人！”事后，贼评论道。）

原本收拾得干净整洁的屋子像被兽人洗劫过一样！所有的家具！装饰品！标本！都被动过！塔鲁格将军的盔甲被转得面朝墙里！十五磅的鲑鱼标本被掉了个个！大飞龙地毯是歪的！红色精灵床是斜的！连壁炉和烛台的火也被恶意浇灭了！阿里心痛地抚摸着被糟蹋过的家具，手指颤抖得无法将它们复原。在悲愤中沉浸了片刻后，他又急匆匆地飞奔去卧室，他的全部家底可都存在那箱子里了！珍贵的矿石和兽皮！限定版的家具！攒了老久的秘银薄片！

一肚子坏水的贼正跪趴在卧室角落的白掌盾牌跟前，窸窸窣窣地不知道在干啥猥琐事。阿里在卧室门口第一眼就看到了贼……的屁股，正以一种不雅而诱惑的姿势撅着。染成黑色的精灵紧身裤包裹着圆溜溜的屁股和两条修长的腿，在靠近靴子的部位却露出一截嫩藕似的小腿，要多勾人有多勾人。这贼阿里认得，不是别人，正是他一直以来的练级搭档、撸管伙伴、御用诗人兼厨子兼裁缝……

“你不是回瑞文戴尔交任务去了吗！！！！” 阿里觉得心脏好像被达尔·纳布格的巨魔捶飞了，早上醒来还收到这家伙的信，说要出个小远门，让自己自由活动一会，谁知道他竟然会提前回来把房子弄得一团糟？

“交好任务就回来了嘛，”罪魁祸首扭过头来，狡黠地笑着，“我装修的手艺如何？”

“……就知道乱搞！” 阿里哭笑不得地脱下斗篷扔在床上，然后一屁股坐了上去，刷了一早上尸妖还是觉着腰有点酸。

精灵吟游诗人约翰敏捷地抬起身体，顺势盘腿坐在地板上，啪地拍了一下支撑白掌盾牌的木柱，“这个居然转不动！害我辛苦了好半天呢，弄成脸朝墙角的样子一定好玩死了，嘻嘻！”

“怎么不在自己家玩？我还以为遭了贼呢！” 其实约翰就住在隔壁，从阿里家房子旁那个斜斜的坡跳下去，就直接到了约翰家长满可爱小蘑菇的庭院。这样的地形和距离，不管要偷东西还是偷情都是近水楼台。

“这种不羁的风格不是挺适合你吗，”吟游诗人活泼地说着，“而且驼鹿头歪着的样子也好像在发嗲卖萌呢！”

阿里叹了一口气，他是真拿这家伙没办法，身为精灵却一点也不高贵冷艳，整天无忧无虑就想着各种欢乐和……那档子事，而这些，他都喜欢得要命，所以家具乱了又算什么呢？

“你知道嘛，在我老家罗翰，捉到贼都得罚。管你是人类贼霍比特贼还是精灵贼，统统吊起来打。”

约翰轻轻地笑着，站起身来，跨坐在阿里身上，灰色的眼睛弯成了月牙，鼻尖碰在阿里左边脸颊上，“那是不是该给点好处，让屋主大人饶我一回？”

细长的手指灵巧地解开+5%仇恨的第二纪盾位者腰带，隔着精灵女王之守卫长裤的布料，约翰握住了蠢蠢欲动的小阿里。

“来嘛，你的御用诗人该补充活力啦。”

END


	18. 每个精灵姑娘都想去瑞文戴尔买丝袜！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTRO AU

住在北岗的老实巴交的农民们在国王山岗附近牧牛时总能看到一些身段纤细的人儿奔跑在旷野上，并对此见怪不怪。方圆十几里的人都知道，这些精灵战士需要完成一项击杀150头兽人的功绩，方能换取一张通往瑞文戴尔的地图。

马可瓦多也是其中一员。你也许在麦克·戴尔文的农田里、布雷镇的地摊边、高脚桥外的丘陵上都见过她的身影。这位姑娘和成天把高贵的精灵血统挂在嘴边的、高贵冷艳的某些同胞不一样，她性格奔放还耍得一手好杖，对穿衣打扮的喜好不亚于任何一位赶时髦的人类女子。杀150头兽人对她来说根本算不上什么苦差事，那些野蛮的家伙身上总能搜出些好东西——止血药水、银徽章、铜币，甚至破破烂烂的匕首鞘什么的也能在埃斯特尔丁的小贩那里卖个好价钱。对于一个期望早日去瑞文戴尔那样的大城市一饱眼福，买几件时兴衣裳、几双漂亮丝袜的妹子来说，还有什么比存钱更重要的呢？

作为一名贤者，战斗总是件轻松有趣的事情。通常来说，马可瓦多会先隔着30米施个风咒语，缠住兽人的脚，让它们只能在原地挥着斧子干嚎；然后是昏迷术，可以使猎物晕上一阵，啥也没法做；接下来就是各种伤害系的咒语乱扔了，宠物乌鸦“县长”也会飞过去一顿猛啄——一般这样一轮下来，兽人就哀叫一声归西了。马可瓦多只用收好墨丘利的手杖，拍拍裙子上的灰，从容地走过去翻捡尸体获取战利品。

但有时候调皮的县长总要惹出点乱子，比如不在该待的地方待着，到处乱飞，招到一两个致命的兽人弓箭手，那简直是马可瓦多最不希望看到的！精灵的体质如外表一般纤弱，贤者的轻便外衣也难以抵挡箭刃，兽人的毒箭射在身上可疼呢！每到这种时候她只好手忙脚乱晕掉其中一个兽人，并呼唤不远处的同伴阿雷路亚。那家伙会立刻用手中板砖一样的符文石制造一道闪电，迅速解决危险，然后念几则回复的咒语来治疗她的伤痛。

攻击与治疗皆可的符文师，加上驭兽和控制的高手贤者，这样的组合放在全中土都会被誉为天造地设的一双，战斗起来既安全又效率。但是别搞错了，马可瓦多和阿雷路亚才不是恋人呢！虽然阿雷身材高大容貌俊美，身上闪烁的诸多美德用吟游诗人的歌声来赞颂也毫不为过，但马克瓦多清楚得很，这家伙根本不是姑娘能托付终生的对象。

“要问为什么？难道你以为谁都看不出你是个基佬？紫色的袍子也太骚包啦！”


	19. 法师离了珠宝匠简直活不了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTRO AU

对于正当妙龄的精灵贤者姑娘来说，阿雷路亚简直是个再好不过的伴儿。你尽可以和他讨论法师协会的八卦、时兴的衣服样式、当季的染料颜色等等，却不必担心他的打扮会抢你的风头——好衣裳穿在妹子身上总是更显眼的。

有这样一位性格随和又欢快的男精灵做闺蜜，马可瓦多其实挺享受。她从来不知道哪个汉子也能这样爱美！几天前阿雷刚从兽人营地洗劫归来，就匆匆奔向埃斯特尔丁工匠大厅的仓库，翻出收藏了好久的槐蓝和菘蓝，着手调制染料。马可瓦多还在纳闷好友为何要搞那种赔钱货，固色用的石灰石一块就得4个银币呢！结果等阿雷换上带小马甲的紫色收腰短布袍出来时她就忍不住尖叫了，在这之前谁知道从兽人的箱子里也能翻出这等好货？布雷野猪泉旁用徽章换的裙子她连看都不想看了，穿上和斯塔多的农妇没啥两样。之后她就拽上阿雷去国王山岗又蹲了一个下午，终于弄到件清凉的白色矮人造衬衫，配着红格子短裙红丝袜，别提有多俏皮了。

“其实你穿这个衬衫，还挺有沟的嘛。”

马可瓦多听到密友说出这种话来，既不欢喜也不羞恼，而是抿着嘴，对着吉拉斯池塘的水面抬起下巴又扭了扭屁股。精灵妹子的体型都偏纤瘦，相对来说胸部也会贫瘠一点。她曾在跃马旅店门口偷瞄一位浅褐色皮肤的女旗手的衣领，那位姑娘饱满的胸脯简直令人过目难忘！人类不愧是当今中土大地上最有希望的种族！马可瓦多还猥琐地考虑了一下战斗时胸部会不会妨碍到掷矛动作的问题，不过那女旗手的身后始终有位秃脑袋大肚子的胡子大叔跟着，她还是没好意思上去搭讪。

理智的姑娘不会一直为了胸围大小烦恼，夏尔不是有句谚语嘛，“胸不够，首饰凑！”马可瓦多转了个圈，欣赏了一下水中倒影里的新行头，觉着自己有必要弄点新首饰啦——要样式绝对新颖好看，还和自己目前的战斗力相符。

她轻轻地叹了一口气，扭头朝着阿雷路亚眨了眨左眼。

“我想要新耳环、新戒指、新手镯、新项链——！你觉得他会做给我吗？自从出了布雷我就没换过新首饰了！连佛诺斯特原野上飘荡的女幽灵的行头都比我好！”

阿雷路亚大声笑起来，露出狡黠的表情。

“姑娘，我明白你的需求。我也急需新的符文石来保证战斗中的伤害输出。他两周前给过我一块火焰系的，但现在已经不够同时对付两三个兽人了。如果我现在去找他，他一定又会撅着嘴嫌法师成长得太快，或者用缺少材料之类的理由搪塞过去。话说回来，我们要去哪里找足够多的矿石和贵金属，上交给可爱的小老爷呢？”


	20. 霍真普鲁兹老爷其人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTRO AU

霍真普鲁兹老爷是个表情有些严肃的霍比特人。也许你在夏尔或者斯塔多的田间地头都能看到笑得一脸憨厚的圆脸霍比特农民，但老爷和他们不一样，老爷在麦克·戴尔文可是有正经房产的呢！布雷镇的年轻人们在古墓岗外围打上两三天尸妖就能在夏尔庄园买上一间带院子的小洞穴，可老爷名下的大片好田地和专门用来甄选种子的工作台就不是谁都买得起的了。

大多数霍比特人都迷恋美食和烟斗草，但霍真普鲁兹老爷更爱一切亮闪闪的东西——猫眼石、红宝石、蓝宝石、白银、黄金、铂金！为了实现成为一名珠宝匠的梦想，老爷曾忍痛支付一个银币的代价，不远万里坐小马去索林大厅向贪婪的矮人工匠们拜师学艺。如今的老爷已经获得了中级精英修补匠的称号，还很阔气地雇了一名女佣和一名保镖，过上了滋润的地主生活。

说实话，霍真普鲁兹老爷对两位仆人的表现也不是很满意。女佣生得太高大，即使每次都蹲下来帮主人洗脚，也会使他感到一阵无形的压力。保镖就更过分了，时常迷路不说，陪主人练功时还经常隔开老远就用稀奇古怪的法术把猎物劈死，害攥着小刀子隐身了好久的老爷半途而返，像什么样！那小子还经常对着老爷说些掺了精灵方言的肉麻话，若不是老爷饱读诗书，都不知道精灵还会讲这么多淫词艳句的。

尽管如此，霍真普鲁兹老爷还是不太情愿地定时向两位仆人支付报酬：各式珠宝和符文石。女佣爱挑挑拣拣，非要外形好看属性又棒的首饰。保镖更是要求比娘们还多！同样级别的符文石若是不能拿到闪电、火焰、寒冰系的三块，就会一直搂着老爷的小粗腰威胁要做一些了不得的事。老爷看着自己苦心镶嵌的宝贝流入了别人的口袋，胸中便一阵抽痛。作为一名精益求精的修补匠和合格的守财奴，他当然懂得要给自己攒点好东西的道理，可这年头，没有仆人的老爷还叫什么老爷呢？这个头衔是他最最不愿舍弃的东西。

繁星满天的夜晚，他时常抱着小短腿坐在自家屋顶上畅想未来。待日后他成为中土最伟大的刺客和珠宝匠大师，一定要拥有连索林的矮人们都会眼红的金山银山，再雇上一打精灵，天天给自己洗内裤！


End file.
